


Welcome to Earth- 27

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate earth Young Harry Wells is the flash, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Cisco trying to get over his breakup, Genius Cisco Ramon, M/M, So he vacations on earth27, but it's still a harrisco fic i swear, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: Cisco travels to another earth to get over his breakup with Gypsy and encounters a young Harrison Wells. Only weird part is… he's the flash..“I can’t let you stay here, you should be smart enough to know that, Cisco,” The Flash said, gripping Cisco’s shoulder tightly.Cisco froze, the hand on his shoulder feeling all too familiar. The bad one liner. The meta-human watch. The shoulder grab. That’s when it hit him.“Harry?” Cisco asked incredulously. The purple flash froze.“What? No, no my name isn’t Harry,” He laughed nervously, “Wow, haha, no definitely not me, I’m not Harry, but I am the Flash and you’ve got to get back to your earth,”





	1. Who is the Flash?

As Cisco jumped through the breach he was surprised to come out in front of STAR labs instead of in the basement.

He was here on earth 27 for a little vacation away from STAR labs. Harry had suggested that things were different on earth 27, but not insanely different where Cisco would meet evil doppelgangers…

So here he was. Earth 27 sure was strange. Why would STAR labs be in just a slightly different place? Cisco looked around and realized. The entire building looked different. It was still a circle, but the three towers leading off were gone, instead a large A adorned the building. Cisco squinted his eyes and read Allen industries.

“No way…” he muttered.

Facial recognition software at the front of Allen Labs told Cisco everything he needed to know.

“Facial recognition scan for Director of sales, Cisco Ramon… successful.” An AI with gideon's voice came over speakers.

“Sweet,” Cisco whispered and headed into the lab.

Harry had promised it would be enough of a distraction to be a vacation as long as he found his doppelganger and made sure they wouldn't be seen at the same time.

Cisco headed inside and down to his workshop. It was in the same place as it had been in STAR labs.

“Ramon, what's up, I thought you left for the day?... and what are you wearing?” Cisco passed Barry Allen himself and found himself staring. Barry had some five o'clock shadow grown in and was not wearing a wedding band.

“Oh this...I gotta clean the house today.” Cisco lied with the first thing that came to mind. “...and realized I left something here before I went home.” he said slowly.

“Kay…” Barry said slowly, eyebrows pulling down in confusion. “I guess I'll see you Monday then?” He asked

“Yep, see you then,” Cisco saluted Barry for some reason, then continued on to his workshop. Somehow he managed to find his doppelgangers address and schedule without too much trouble.

Upon opening his doppelgangers calendar he found, scrawled under this weekend, “videogames!!!”

Cisco sighed. “At least every version of me still has no life.”

Feeling like he was in the clear, he went to Jitters for a pick me up. There was still a flash drink so Cisco ordered one and thought about why the heck the promo logo would be purple instead of red and yellow.

Maybe this earth's Barry had been influenced by someone way less stylish than Cisco. Or maybe this version of Dr. Wells was a prick and a huge fan of purple. Maybe Caitlin had picked it instead, just to bother Cisco...

Just then a news report showed the Flash stopping petty thief Hartley Rathaway downtown. Cisco spat his coffee when he saw the speedsters lightning was purple, not yellow.

Cisco narrowed his eyebrows. Iris? He wondered in his head.

When the speedster stopped Cisco could tell right away that it wasn't Iris. But who was it? Lanky… tall but not crazy tall… it didn't look like Hunter Zolomon, or even Ralph Dibney.

When the speedster opened his mouth to speak Cisco froze. He felt like he knew that voice… but from where…

Cisco looked closer as the purple flash talked.

“Thank you central city. It's a privilege and an honor to be serving our great city.” Then the young man was gone and Cisco was left trying to place the voice.

For a while Cisco tried to read at Jitters to no avail. He kept getting distracted by local news that mentioned people he knew. Apparently Caitlin was working with professor McGee at mercury labs and was getting taken on as partner. Cisco furrowed his eyebrows imagining a timeline where the two weren't inseparable.

There was at least one clip of Barry plugging the Allen Labs museum, curated by Iris Thawne. Cisco shivered and thought that was enough. He headed back out onto the sidewalk in the cool spring air.

Harry was such a liar. _Not too distracting_. Cisco made a mental note to ream him out for this later.

After walking a little bit Cisco was shoved, quick and sharp. “Hey!” He shouted, tumbling into an alley, barely staying on his feet. Another shove had him up against a brick wall. There was Ralph Dibny, standing in front of Cisco, brandishing a knife.

“Gimme all your money and no one has to get a haircut,” Ralph threatened, knife to Cisco's throat. Cisco looked around, trying to think of a place to breach him where he wouldn't get too seriously injured.

“Sorry, Ralphie,” Cisco muttered, eyeing a nearby dumpster to breach him into.

Suddenly, in a whoosh of wind, Ralph was gone. In a second whoosh, the purple speedster stood in front of Cisco again, coming to tenderly raise his hand, getting ready to touch Cisco's shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked

“Yeah I'm good…” Cisco replied. In person, Cisco was doubly sure he knew the voice. The more he assessed the purple speedster the more he couldn't quite figure it out.

“Alright. And your wallet?” The purple speedster asked

Cisco patted his jean pocket. “Still here.” He sighed.

“I'm off then.” And he was gone.

As Cisco checked into a hotel he couldn't get the new speedster off his mind. Who was this mysterious quick boy who wasn't Barry Allen?

Cisco made a second note to lecture Harry on his definition of “not distracting” and “good place for a vacation.”

Ordering room service, Cisco threw on a movie, resolved himself to relax for the evening, and passed out in bed eating steak and potatoes in a fluffy bathrobe.

.

The next morning he went out, donning some sunglasses and normal street clothes. If his doppelganger was really playing video games all weekend he could probably go out and about before 8am on a Saturday morning without running into too much trouble. First stop, Jitters for a quick coffee.

As he left through the front doors of the hotel he passed by CCPD. Running out the front doors was Joe West, in step with a young, dark haired man wearing a leather jacket. Cisco couldn't get a good look at the man’s face with Joe from this distance, and was surprised when Joe got into a patrol car and the young man put on a helmet and got onto a motorcycle.

“Bitchin’" Cisco muttered to himself.

Resolving himself not to look too far into the comings and goings of this earth, Cisco watched the motorcycle disappear into the distance and headed across the street to Jitters.

When he got into Jitters everyone was focused on the television which was giving live updates of a meta attack.

Presumed meta human Lee Snart and his sister Lisa hold up bank downtown. The news caster clipped to a live feed where this version of Leonard Snart was icing over the front door of the bank with ice powers akin to killer frost’s.

“Come and get me, Flash,” Lee called into the camera. “I'll just be here, chillin’,” Snart broke into a laugh and Cisco shivered.

Cisco's palms were itching to get out there and help. But he was supposed to be on vacation. He didn't even bring his vibe goggles. He took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth.

“This is insane,” Cisco muttered to himself. Just then, Mick Rory appeared at the front of the Jitters line. “Oh great. I may as well have said this can’t get any worse.” Cisco muttered again.

“Anyone feel like being a good samaritan today?” Mick asked. “I'm cranky cause my partner over there,” he paused the gesture at Lee Snart on the TV. “Started our gig without me. I need my morning coffee before we get started or I'm real grumpy. So I'm gonna have some coffee with everyone here until the Flash shows up… sort of as some… leverage. Hostages. You know the drill.” he said, staving off a yawn by the end. “Extra shot cappuccino, please,” he said, addressing the barista, while bringing his heat gun out of its holster, threateningly.

Cisco rolled his eyes and put his fingers to his temples. “What to do, what to do,” Cisco muttered to himself. See, this was why he couldn't go on vacation. He always felt like an episode of magic school bus. “I knew I should have stayed home today.” Cisco muttered to himself, getting ready to breach Rory out of there the second he took a sip of his coffee.

Cisco glanced back at the television just in time to see flash melt the ice by vibrating it to a higher temperature. He zoomed in and zoomed out and soon Lee Snart and his sister were sitting on the curb in metahuman dampening cuffs and handcuffs respectively.

“Hey, where's her tip?” Cisco asked walking up the front of the line, to Rory, who had finally gotten to take a sip of his cappuccino.

Rory turned to Cisco, assessing him with narrowed eyes.

“You guys are robbing a bank and you're gonna stiff your barista? So not cool man,” Cisco said getting ready to breach them out of Jitters.

In a whoosh, the flash was inside Jitters, facing off against Rory. He pressed a gentle hand to Cisco's shoulder, nudging him out of the way.

“Ready to make that two-some over there on the curb a threesome?” The flash asked.

Rory's eyebrows pulled down. Cisco clapped a hand over his face.

“No I didn't mean like… I just meant. You're gonna be joining them when they go to jail.” Flash said, stumbling over his words. Cisco tried to suppress a laugh. There was something tugging at him, screaming who this could be.

In a fraction of a second, Rory was in handcuffs and the flash had his heat gun.

Then the next thing Cisco knew, he was outside with the flash.

“What the heck man?” Cisco asked, stumbling around dizzily for a moment.

“You're not from this earth. Are you an enemy?” The flash asked flatly.

Cisco narrowed his eyes. “How do you know I'm not from this earth?”

“Well my metahuman detector watch says you're a metahuman and the Cisco Ramon on this earth is definitely not a metahuman. Last night with that mugger, Dibny, I figured it could just be a mistake in my tech. But here you are again today, making my watch light up.” He said, crossing his arms, looking smug. “Thus, you're not from this earth,”

Cisco clapped his hands together slowly. “Bravo. I'm vacationing from my world. I was quite wrongly informed that I would be able to stay under the radar here. I won't intervene in anything like that again if that's what you're worried about.”

The flash still hadn't removed his mask but Cisco was starting to think that it was the same young man he had seen walking with Joe West earlier. He laughed at Cisco and touched his shoulder.

“I can’t let you stay here, you should be smart enough to know that, Cisco,” The Flash said, gripping Cisco’s shoulder tightly.

Cisco froze, the hand on his shoulder feeling all too familiar. The bad one liner. The metahuman watch. The shoulder grab. That’s when it hit him.

“Harry?” Cisco asked incredulously. The purple flash froze.

“What? No, no my name isn’t Harry,” He laughed nervously, “Wow, haha, no definitely not me, I’m not Harry, but I am the Flash and you’ve got to get back to your earth,”

“Oh my god, what even?” Cisco asked, more sure than ever that it was this earth’s version of Harrison Wells. Cisco looked him up and down, the tight fitting black leather suit contouring over his biceps, his legs, the highlights of purple… Cisco shook his head, trying to clear it.

The purple flash sighed and pulled his mask off. In front of Cisco stood a young Harrison Wells. He could be no more than 25.

“You’re… young,” Cisco said slowly. Cisco was struck by the bright blue of his eyes and the smooth curve of his jaw, the way his Adam's apple was bobbing nervously now… pinching his arm, Cisco made himself focus.

“Apparently there are a few timelines where my parents had me quite young… and others like this one, where they had been married for a few years by the time they had me,” Harry said slowly. “I know it’s kinda weird.” He blushed and looked away from Cisco.

“No, it’s cool. I just didn’t expect it. I was trying to figure out who the flash was if it wasn’t Barry…” Cisco said, sounding dazed.

“Barry Allen?” Harry asked, sounding excited. “Like Allen Labs?”

“Yeah… do you not train there?” Cisco asked slowly.

“No… I train alone,” Harry said, solemnly.

“Oh my god, no.” Cisco said, immediately putting some pieces together. “You don’t have a team?”

“I have a small team… a friend and I work together at CCPD. Detective West. He knows I’m the flash.” Harry admitted.

“And the suit?” Cisco asked, one eyebrow raised. “This doesn’t look like my tech.”

Harry laughed. “No, no. In this timeline you don’t make too much tech, you're more of a programmer. You only do smaller scale tech stuff. Caity Snow at Mercury labs actually made this suit for me,” Harry said, smiling proudly.

Cisco eyed it anew, learning his best friend’s doppelganger had made the suit. “It’s pretty great,” He admitted. “But of course I could give it an upgrade.” Cisco said eyeing his communications device.

“No, no I could never-”

“Who's on com?” Cisco interrupted

Harry laughed nervously again. “That is none of your business. I think I've told you too much already.”

Cisco crossed his arms over his chest.

“Harry what’s going on out there? The cops have Rory. Where are you?” Cisco knew that voice.

“Is that Wally?” Cisco asked, pointing at the communicator. “Wally West? Is he part of your team??” Cisco begged, bringing his hands to his cheeks, fully freaking out about the prospect of Wally West being the man with the stopwatch for Harrison Wells this time.

Harry waved his arms around Cisco’s face. “This is all irrelevant because you are going to breach yourself back to your earth right now. Your breach powers are for fighting criminals, not vacationing on other earths.” He lectured.

Cisco laughed. “Wow, even at my age you’re a buzzkill. Noted.”

Harry huffed, puffing out his cheeks. “Well that’s just mean,”

“Harry?” Cisco could hear Wally on the ear piece again.

“You know you should really turn that down, that’s probably bad for your ears, I can hear it all the way over here,” Cisco said, eyeing Wells with dry sarcasm. “Listen, just let me go back to my hotel and I’ll stop interfering in anything. I’ll just read and take a bubble bath and watch movies. I’ll even order takeout and room service so I don’t have to go anywhere. Deal?” Cisco proposed.

Harry Wells of earth 27 raised an eyebrow at Cisco. “Okay.” He said, quickly.

Cisco eyed his silver sneakers once more. “Sure you don’t want me to take a quick spin around the suit?” his eyebrows bobbed.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You know what? I’ll think about it. Maybe I can get your number?” Harry asked, his voice going up at the end. Cisco eyed the way this young Harry was scratching at his earlobe. “You know, in case I change my mind about the suit?” He added quickly.

Cisco tilted his head, eyeing the purple flash before him. “Sure,” He said, grabbing a pen out of his pocket.

.

It was only later that afternoon when earth-27 Harry texted Cisco. He had been lounging around in the big fancy hotel bathtub since he got home from his exciting coffee run. Just after one in the afternoon, Cisco’s phone went off.

_I don't necessarily need a full Cisco Ramon Upgrade… but I do have a speed related question for you. Can we meet up before you go back to your earth?_

Cisco stared at the phone for a while. What a strange version of Harrison Wells this was. They had only met briefly but Cisco could feel that he hadn't had such intense loss in his life on this earth. This Harry had less weight to him, just felt lighter, happier. It was almost off putting to Cisco who was so used to his earth 2 Harry's depressed sighs and angry outbursts.

_Sure. drinks tonight hotel lobby?_

Cisco closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This earth's Harrison Wells was not only younger than Cisco, but he was the flash. Cisco had so many questions. Had he gotten hit by lightning? Was he a CSI at CCPD with Joe? Or was he a cop? How did he know for sure that this earth's Cisco Ramon wasn't a meta human?

_What time?_

Cisco typed back quickly. If they met in person he could slowly begin to chip away at the giant marble block of questions buzzing around in his brain.

_Hows 8 sound?_

_See you then, Ramon._

Cisco ordered room service again and ate in his bathrobe, spending the entire day watching movies he could quote by heart on HBO.

As 8 rolled around Cisco found himself getting nervous of all things. He could hear Barry's voice, reminding him of what he already knows. Cisco has a connection to every Harrison Wells. Not just Harry, HR, and Eobard wearing his face, but probably every version. They are inexplicably linked.

Cisco threw on comfortable but cute skinny jeans and a soft blue t shirt, his hair curling freely around his shoulders.

He drummed his fingers on his knees as he leaned against the hotel bar and looked around for the young Harry, drinking a beer.

“Nice to see you,” Harry said, approaching from behind Cisco, making him jump.

Cisco smoothed his hair down anxiously. “You got here first? I didn't see you come in,” Cisco asked

Harry lowered his voice to a raspy whisper that Cisco wanted to lean into. “I'm a speedster, Ramon, you really think I'd be late?”

Cisco chuckles awkwardly, thinking of Barry's track record and decides to say, “You'd be surprised.”

Harry ordered a beer and took a seat next to Cisco.

“So,” Cisco started, clasping his hands together excitedly, "What's your speed suit question?”

Harry frowns into his drink for a moment. “It's not really a suit question so much as…” Harry turns to Cisco, blushing a little. “I'm at Big belly burger like every two hours. How do I keep my calories up??” He asked

Cisco laughed, “Is that all? Caitlin on my earth and I created a high calorie drink for Barry. I can send you the recipe,” he offers easily.

Harry smiles genuinely then. “Yeah? I can compensate you for it, I don't expect access to your hard work for free.” His eyes crinkle as he offers and Cisco has to stop and look at him.

“You serious? Get out of here, I could never take your money. Anyway, I've already created it, so no big. What's a little secret formula between speedsters from other worlds who need to eat. Am I right?” Cisco asked clapping him on the back.

Harry laughed a little chuckle. “You're something else, Cisco Ramon. I can't thank you enough.”

“Thank me by having drinks with me down here tonight. I don't want to stay cooped up in my room so you can babysit me, make sure I don't mess up the timeline or anything.” Cisco said quickly. He wasn't sure why he was asking Harry to stay but the younger man eyed him.

“Okay, sure.” Harry said, smirking a little. “But I have to warn you. I'm sure you know but speedsters can't get drunk.” He said, looking high and mighty.

“Oh, Harry, why didn't you say something sooner.” Cisco said, leaning over and touching Harry's shoulder. Harry froze and Cisco was pleasantly surprised he didn't bat his hand away. “I fixed that problem too. A little bachelor party present for my flash. Speed us out of here and we'll breach to my lab and get some.” Cisco offered easily.

Maybe it was Harry's easy laugh, maybe it was that he just reminded Cisco so much of his Harry, his earth 2 best friend, Harry, but with an actual smile. Maybe it was the questions, the texts, asking for Cisco's number earlier… maybe it was all of it, but Cisco wanted to learn more about this earth 27 harry. He needed to learn more.

.

Cisco breached himself back to his STAR labs workshop. He was surprised but pleasantly so, to find it empty and quiet. He quickly stole some of the speedster alcohol vials (Was it stealing if you made them?) and breached back to his Earth 27 hotel room.

Harry sat on Cisco’s comforter, his posture stiff and anxious. He worried some skin of his cheek between his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cisco fondly recognized the tick from Earth 2 Harry.

“Alright now, it affects every speedster differently. There were… one or two more speedsters on our earth I was able to do some beta testing on.” Cisco winced thinking back to the hoops he'd jumped through to get Wally West and Jesse Quick to test it without their fathers knowing. “So I suggest you start with one and see how you feel.”

Harry took a tentative swallow. “Tastes awful.” He rasped, but downed the rest of the vial.

Cisco finished his beer. “Alright, now, can we go back down to the hotel bar? Papa needs a fresh drink,” He said, turning the bottle upside down.

Harry shook his head. “If we must.”

They talked about the recipe for the high calorie drink in the elevator on the way down. Harry seemed impressed but Cisco had help from Caitlin so he couldn’t take all the credit.

“You’re very clever, Cisco,” Harry said, as they approached the bar, taking up two seats.

Cisco laughed nervously “I feel like at some point or another every version of Harrison Wells says that to me, and I continue to find it offputting.” He said, then leaned forward and ordered a beer for himself and “A seltzer water for my friend, here.” which Harry had scowled at.

“I don’t want a seltzer, I want a beer.” Harry said.

“Ew do you mix your alcohol? What are you a psycho? I know you speedsters heal quickly but damn. Look, I haven’t tested it mixed with other alcohol, so I think you should stick to the soda. Sorry buddy,” Cisco said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me buddy,” He spat as the bartender got them their drinks.

“You’re starting to sound more and more like the Harry Wells I know with every passing minute,” Cisco commented glibly, knocking his beer bottle into Harry’s fizzing seltzer.

“Gimme another vial. I can handle it.” Harry demanded, eyeing Cisco’s pockets. “Where are they?”

“Woah chill. I brought one and left the rest upstairs. Here.” Cisco said, handing it over.

“I mean. Please. Thank you, Ramon. Sorry for snapping. Wally and Joe say I have to stop doing that…” Harry said softly. “I’m trying but it’s a hard habit to break.”

“Yeah, it’s real hard to not be a dick, now you sound just like him,” Cisco had said the words before they had fully registered in his head. He paused a second. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...”

Harry sucked his cheek. “It’s fine, I deserved it, honestly.” He looked up at Cisco sheepishly and rubbed his neck again. “Sorry.”

Cisco blushed. “It was mean. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Harry said, smiling at Cisco, then. “This other version of me… the older me. He’s snappy with you, like that?” He asked, his eyes curious.

Cisco laughed. “You could say that. You could also say we’re at each other’s throats when we’re not throwing things at each other.” He sighed, “Or watching nerdy movies together and eating big belly burger together. I talk a lot of crap about him being mean to me, but we’re really good friends,” Cisco said, shrugging and looking at this young Harry with soft eyes.

He looked placated but wasn’t making eye contact. “I guess I'm a little bit of a douchebag in every Universe huh?” Harry stirred his seltzer.

“Hey, I didn't mean that, my Harry has had a tough time.” Cisco looked down at his wringing hands. “I honestly wouldn't trade his sunny disposition for anything else. So I'm sure it'll be the same with you.”

They sipped their drinks in quiet companionship for a moment. Harry turned to Cisco. “Tell me how you got your powers.” he said, suddenly.

Cisco’s eyebrows knit together but he laughed. “You tell me how you got your powers.”

Harry smiled then. “Boring. I got struck by lightning at CCPD. Joe West and I are partners but I was upstairs consulting my CSI pal Julien Albert. Your turn.”

Cisco laughed. “Julien Albert? Awesome.”

“Your turn,” Harry said again, refusing to bite and ask how Cisco knew Julien. “How’d you get yours?”

Cisco shook his head at the young Harry. He was so much like earth 2 Harry. He and Cisco barely knew each other and already he could argue with Cisco as if they were playing chess. Almost like it was easy. “Another version of you, actually. In our particle accelerator explosion. Except I didn't get them right away. Then I slowly started getting visions. It took me seeing an evil doppelganger of myself on earth 2 use our powers to learn the breaching stuff. And now I'm Vibe.” he explained

“Wow. That's incredible.” Harry said slowly. “You don't seem like you got along with this other version? Not like with the other earth 2 Harry you talk about.” He assessed quickly.

Cisco chuckled. “Is it that obvious? Yeah that version betrayed us. Turned out to be someone he wasn't. Stung like hell. But without him I wouldn't be who I am now.” He says, swigging his beer.

Harry covers Cisco's hand with his own, surprising him. “Anyone who would betray you is an idiot.”

Cisco blushed. His hand itched where Harry touched it and he was surprised he didn't feel the pull to squirm away. When he looked up at Harry he was struck by the icy blue of his eyes. Were earth 2 Harry's eyes that same color? Cisco couldn't remember. “Thanks. That's nice of you.”

Cisco felt awkward until Harry released his hand in favor of pulling out his phone. “Shit.” Harry said. “I gotta go, Ramon.” He stood up and froze. “Uh oh.” He said softly.

“Uh oh?” Cisco echoed, his eyebrows pulling down in confusion. “Why uh oh? Why do you have to go?” He asked, justifying in his head that he wasn't upset Harry was leaving, he was just curious as to why.

“Meta alert. But you know how people say you never know how drunk you are until you stand up?” He asked eyebrows bobbing at Cisco.

Cisco groaned. “Okay, great, so now I'm the one babysitting when I'm two beers deep?” He asked and Harry wobbled and laughed a little. “Alright let's go,” he snapped, throwing a bill large enough to cover their drinks on the counter.

Harry followed Cisco loyally back up his hotel room. In the elevator Cisco tried to confiscate Harry's com from him because he kept getting distracted.

“Wally, did you know that this Cisco is super smart? He came up with a calorie thing, and speedster liquor. How ridiculous right?” Harry slurred, talkative, into the com.

Cisco shook his head and tried again to snatch it from him but Harry dodged his attempt, swatting Cisco's hand away. Cisco settled for leaning in close. “What are we dealing with here, Wally?” Cisco asked. “Cause it looks like Vibe is appearing as stand in super hero for one night only.”

“Okay so this guy has a mirroring gun where he can make any mirrored surface into portals. So not technically a metahuman,” Wally began. “But still dangerous,”

“Mirror Master.” Cisco muttered. “Got a location Wally?” He asked as they got to Cisco's hotel room, finally wrestling the com device from Harry.

“Working on it, Vibe,” Wally answered.

Cisco breached quickly to STAR labs and returned in full Vibe suit.

Harry was in his purple flash suit but was fiddling with his mask. He froze when Cisco got back. “Nice kicks,” he said, eyeing him up and down.

“Newsflash, Harry,” Cisco patted Harry's shoulder. “You're too white to say kicks.”

Harry pouted childishly and Cisco found himself smirking well into their trip through the breach to CC bank.

.

After an intense fight with Mirror Master, where Cisco cornered him up against Harry using his breaches, after the cops hauled him away, Cisco turned to Harry. He squirmed under Harry's intense gaze.

“What?” Cisco asked

“That was awesome. And we made a pretty good team.” Harry said, in a rasp.

“Yeah. I guess we did,” Cisco smiled.

“Please tell me you wanna spend the rest of the night drinking more beer and watching star trek in your hotel room.” Harry said, eyebrows raised.

“Makes sense that every version of us is into star trek.” Cisco laughed and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

“Thanks for tonight, Cisco.” Harry said softly.

“Don't mention it. You're still two for my one so it's not like we're even yet.” Cisco joked.

He breached them back to Cisco's hotel room. The lights were dim, only one left on looming over the desk.

The two collapsed, Cisco on the bed and Harry in the chair, still in their superhero suits. Cisco ordered a milkshake from room service and groaned when he had to get up to answer the door. The pair sat in companionable silence as they recovered from fighting Mirror Master.

Cisco eventually breached back to STAR labs and changed back into his pajama pants and a soft light blue t shirt. In a flash Harry returned in the clothes he had been wearing before.

He crowded into Cisco's space.

“Hey, Harry what are you…” Cisco asked. harry had crossed the room, pressing against Cisco until the back of his legs hit the bed.

Harry's lips brushed Cisco's and it felt like Cisco's whole body caught fire. “Cisco… you were so… good.” Harry muttered against Cisco's lips. “Want to thank you…”

Cisco shivered. Was this some side effect of the speedster alcohol? Barry hadn't reported feeling unreasonably turned on… “Harry. Slow down.” Cisco choked out as the young Harry kissed down his neck, his fingers fluttering at the neck of his t shirt.

“So heroic… and so kind.” Harry said, pulling back when he realized Cisco had not relaxed. “What's wrong?” He asked with a frown

“Where is this coming from? I thought you were worried about me messing up the timeline,” Cisco asked breaking away from Wells, arms crossed and face red.

Mostly Cisco's brain was screaming at him to think about this. What about earth 2 Harry? Was this weird? Cisco had enough feelings about his own Harry without this version being so buff and hot and probably still drunk. Was this about him and this Harry or could this be about this Harry's relationship with his own Cisco? He couldn't help himself from overthinking.

“One hookup with a doppelganger from another earth? Not exactly gonna mess up the timeline.” Harry argued, crossing his arms.

“Oh but me helping you with Rory at Jitters this morning, that was super dangerous?” Cisco argued. “I don't wanna have some drunk hookup, Harry.” Cisco rubbed his arm awkwardly.

Harry's left eyebrow shot up. “You think I'm still drunk? Adrenaline and speedsters metabolism mean I was drunk before when you got our guy Mirror Master tonight, but I'm feeling fine now. This isn't some drunk thing, Ramon. This is because of you.” Harry took Cisco's chin in his hand.

Cisco blushed as he looked over the young Harry's face. His bright blue eyes were intense, sincere and so beautiful. He found himself getting lost, drawn in, despite his better judgement. He leaned into this young Harry. “This is just about us? And tonight?”

“What's one hookup with a hottie gonna do to the timeline?” Harry baited, leaning closer into Cisco, their lips close enough that Harry could feel Cisco's shallow breaths on his face.

Cisco pressed a tender, chaste kiss to Harry's mouth. “You think I'm a hottie?” He murmured

“I mean, yes, but I was also talking about me-”

Cisco cut Harry off pressing him against the hotel desk and kissing him hard. His hand came up to cup Harry's cheek and the other pulled him closer by the waist. “just shut up and kiss me,” Cisco demanded.

“Alright, Ramon.” Harry rasped petulantly and kissed Cisco until their heads spun.


	2. As You Wish

Cisco had been back on his own earth for a few days before he really talked to anyone about his vacation. He had been cleverly tight lipped in front of the Caitlin and Barry so they wouldn't think anything was up.

Cisco had also dodged earth 2 Harry's call when his phone rang early Monday morning. He shot off a text to him instead, knowing that earth 2 Harry would read him like a book even over the phone.

_Trip was great thanks for the suggestion. Came back to some chaos at STAR tho so I'll call later and we can chat._

_Okay, Ramon. Just wanted to hear about your trip. Call when you have time. - Harry_

Cisco rolled his eyes and smiled at the way Harry always signed his texts.

It took Cisco until Thursday afternoon to mentally prepare to talk about it in careful terms that didn't lead to awkward details.

Harry answered on the second ring.

“So how was your vacation, Ramon?” Harry asked, skipping right over STAR labs stuff. Cisco had hoped he could buy time talking about team flash instead.

“It was good. Really relaxing when I wasn't standing in as replacement superhero. We've gotta have a long talk about what constitutes not distractingly different.” Cisco said sarcastically

“Aw come on, Ramon, I know you don't like your vacations to be too boring.” Harry said with a smile in his voice. “Had to suggest somewhere you'd get to see a little bit of action.”

Cisco scoffed. “Excuse me for thinking you sent me somewhere I wouldn't run into heat wave while getting my morning coffee.”

Harry laughed. “Sounds like you handled it without getting too many scratches or bruises.”

Cisco rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't see. “You know me, I can handle myself,” he said lazily. “How’s Jesse?”

“Oh dear, my Jesse Quick, she's as arrogant and stubborn as ever.” Harry said with a pride in his voice.

Cisco chuckled. “Can't imagine where she gets that from,”

There was a pause and Cisco wondered if he had made Harry smile. “So… did you meet any earth 27 doppelgangers on your vacation?” Harry asked. “Barry? Snow? Yourself?” He prompted when it took Cisco an extra beat to respond.

“I met Barry trying to find out if my doppelganger would be out and around town. He ran STAR labs.” Cisco said, easily talking about the manipulative truth instead, dodging talking about Harry. He had rehearsed in his head, anticipating Harry to ask annoyingly detailed questions.

“Really? I didn’t know too much about it when I sent you there. Just that the city looks roughly the same and the news flashes didn’t seem to say that there were any nazis running around or aliens. Or sentient gorillas.” Harry said conversationally.

“Is that really your only criteria for a good vacation spot? We are totally gonna revisit this, Harry,” Cisco said, rubbing his eyebrows.

“So Barry ran STAR labs…” Harry started.

“Well, actually Allen labs.” Cisco corrected. “And Caitlin worked with Dr. McGee at Mercury. Plus, Captain Cold was a meta with Killer Frost powers.”

Harry gave a tentative chuckle. “Wow you’re right. It really must have been distracting. I’m surprised you’re not reaming me out more…” He said, his voice getting a hint of suspicion at the end.

“Oop, there’s the meta alert, gotta go Harry,” Cisco said, lying impulsively. “Say hi to Jesse for me.”

“Okay. Stay safe out there, Ramon.” Harry said, gruffly.

“Sure thing. See you round, Harry,” Cisco said, and hung up. He wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the need to hide this Earth 27 doppelganger from Earth 2 Harry, but he was pretty sure he didn’t want him finding out about it. Cisco felt guilt bubble up inside him and tried to convince it back down. He and Harry were best friends. And if Cisco happened to hook up with his young hot speedster doppelganger that was totally cool right?

He sighed and anxiously tucked his hair behind his ears. A minute later his phone vibrated and he jumped. What did Harry want now?

_SOS, suit caught fire today. I didn’t want to ask for this, but I think I need a full Cisco Ramon Upgrade… if your offer still stands._

Cisco’s eyebrows shot up as another text came in, rapid fire.

_P.S. This is earth 27 Harry. Had a really great time last weekend. :)_

Cisco laughed to himself and caught himself blushing. He had been ready to forget the entire experience, never allow earth 2 Harry to suggest a vacation for him again, and call it a day. He was sure that the speedster he had met purely by chance wouldn’t use the contact information they had swapped again, yet, once again he was wrong. Cisco found himself wondering how even though he had Vibe powers, he still had such a hard time reading this new version of Harry.

 _My offer definitely still stands._ Cisco thought for a moment and sent another text.

_P.S. I had a great time too._

.

Earth 27 Harry was meandering awkwardly around his apartment until Cisco knocked on his door. He had sped out and gotten pizza and chinese for take out after deliberating for way too long on which Cisco would prefer. His suit was pretty badly damaged from the fire and he had a little burn on his forearm that was healing at superspeed.

Soon enough, Harry answered the door for Cisco. “You said you’d be here at 7,” He said, in way of gruff greeting.

Cisco laughed, brushing past Harry into the apartment. “It’s only 7:30, relax. I think what you’re thinking of was Thank god you’re here, Cisco.”

“Yeah sure, that's what I meant,” Harry answered

“Say, this is a nice place, Har.”

Harry shuffled his feet as Cisco admired his mostly white minimalist apartment. “Thanks, Ramon,”

Then, Cisco was looking back at Harry. “Let me see your burn. Is it bad?” He asked, tenderly and Harry wanted to crawl into a corner of Cisco that he would never come out of.

Harry silently offered his forearm. He knew Cisco would be gentle. Harry trusted him unquestionably already. Cisco took care to place only the most delicate of touches to the skin of his wrist just above the burns. “They’re healing.” Harry said, tense.

“They’d be healing better with some more burn cream. Want me to put some on before we work on the suit? I brought my earth's Caitlin’s special remedy.” Cisco offered, pulling it out of his bag.

Harry blushed but nodded. “You wouldn’t mind?” He asked.

“Let’s go to the bathroom so I can wash it first,” Cisco said in response.

Cisco was patient, gentle and totally careful with Harry. He tenderly washed Harry's burn and with ghosting fingers, Cisco had applied Caitlin's treatment.

When Harry hissed in pain as the creme began to sting, Cisco rubbed little circles on his wrist and Harry almost forgot to breath. He found himself leaning forward until there was no more space between himself and Cisco. “You're too good to me.” He said simply and gave Cisco a little kiss.

Cisco's eyes fluttered with the display of affection. “You know if you just wanted me to come make out with you, you just had to say so. You didn't have to set your suit on fire.” he said cheekily and Harry pressed him against the sink, making him gasp.

“But where's the romance in that?” Harry asked, eyeing his burns which were quickly getting smaller. He leaned up to kiss Cisco but the breacher dodged it, his curls bouncing with the sudden movement.

“No distractions til I fix your suit.” Cisco said sternly, pointing a finger at Harry’s chest.

The young speedster looked at Cisco with challenge in his eyes. Harry’s gaze wavered between Cisco’s eyes and the hand, raised stubbornly between them. “Fine,” he gave in eventually, sighing in concession.

By the time they were done working on the suit, Harry was getting antsy. Cisco was totally in the zone, working and looking totally confident in his element. Harry enjoyed watching Cisco work and wondered how Cisco had come to know so much.

“What are you doing now?” Harry asked.

Cisco chuckled. “Well, I’m reinforcing your suit with a fire retardant material so that when you create lightning it just bounces off instead of lighting your suit up.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He was grateful to let Cisco boss him around, asking him for tools and supplies. Honestly it was a change of pace that felt weird to Cisco but he didn’t necessarily complain. It was a heady feeling to have such a wholesome looking Harrison Wells handing Cisco his tools and asking him if he needs anything else.

Cisco was definitely way more used to the original arrangement where the man with Harry’s face bosses him around and Cisco was the one following his every beck and call. Even with Harry he was always arguing with Cisco about what the right course of action would be in a given situation. Not to mention Sherloque and the brazen way in which he occupies space in the cortex.

Compared to all the other Harrison Wells, this young Harry was a marshmallow. It was easy and soft, being here and being flirtatious.

“Now is it time for distractions?” Harry asked as they finished up their work.

Cisco glanced up at Harry under raised eyebrows. “Almost,”

Harry was crowding into Cisco's space again. “Come on, I'm officially distracted,”

Cisco groaned “Come on won't you take your suit out for a spin first? I wanna see our hard work in action.”

Harry pressed his lips to Cisco's. “As you wish,”

Cisco opened his mouth to tell him that no amount of Princess Bride references would distract him, but he didn't get the chance. There was a flash of purple lightning and then Cisco was crowded against the wall, squirming under Harry's touch.

“How was it?” Cisco squeaked stubbornly.

“Brilliant. It's perfect.” Harry complimented against the skin of Cisco's neck.

“Brilliant,” Cisco echoed, turning to putty in Harry's hands. “Perfect,”

.

Cisco had been back and forth to earth 27 a handful of times by the time anyone caught on that he wasn't just helping out another world's flash.

The time after Cisco fixed Harry's burned suit, Harry had texted him the next Friday afternoon.

_So… no suit emergency this time. But I distinctly remember you saying something about not having to burn my suit to get to make out with you._

“What are you smiling at?” Caitlin asked suspiciously and Cisco nearly dropped his phone.

“Oh this? Just some really beautiful code Felicity sent me.” he said, and Caitlin didn't ask more about it.

Cisco was too savvy not to catch her staring at him later that day, but true to Cait’s style she minded her own business. Cisco was thankful. He was careful not to openly smile when he responded.

_I'm in as long as you order Big Belly Burger this time._

_I think that can be arranged. See you at 7?_

_As you wish._ Cisco replied, and closed his phone so he wouldn't smile at whatever Harry responded with.

When everyone left, Cisco just finishing up his projects for the day, he snuck a peek at his phone, grinning when he discovered Harry's text.

_The Princess Bride references are my shtick. Get your own!_

.

What really tipped Caitlin off was a few weekends later. Cisco had spent all day Sunday in bed on earth 27 with Harry. They had watched Star Trek but talked and kissed through most of it.

After a few episodes, Harry had gotten a meta human alert.

“I thought even villains rested on the seventh day.” Cisco had moaned but Harry had pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Need backup?”

“So thoughtful. But I can handle this. Back in a flash,” he said and was gone with a rush of wind.

“That's not funny and it never will be!” Cisco called after him, grumbling.

Five minutes later Harry was back, breathing heavy and had a little scratch on his right cheek.

“Aw you took a punch? Let me kiss it, make it better.” Cisco suggested, grinning.

Harry smiled, his chest still heaving. “You're so corny. It's unbearable.” he said in a rasp

“Sure it's not inconceivable?” Cisco teased, a smile in his voice as he let his lips ghost over the scratch.

“Don't taunt me, Ramon,” he threatened, flinching away from Cisco and ducking to kiss his neck instead.

Cisco was starting to love spending his Sunday on earth 27... until he fell asleep without remembering to set his alarm.

Monday morning he awoke to his phone ringing. Sleepily, he answered it. “What's up?”

“Cisco? Where are you?” Caitlins voice lit up the other end of the line. “Team Flash is all here. We were starting to get worried.”

“Oh crap. What time is it?” Cisco asked.

Harry rolled over groggily and yawned loudly. “Twenty after nine?”

Cisco put his hand against the phone receiver and shushed him. “Sorry. Overslept. I'll be there in 5, Cait.”

In a moment, Cisco had jumped out of bed, rummaging around the apartment getting ready.

“So...When can I see you again?” Harry asked lazily as Cisco stumbled around gathering his clothes and putting them on piece by piece as he found them.

“Is that where we are in this thing?” Cisco asked, almost tripping over his boxers. “Because I'm personally in the have you seen my pants because I'm already half an hour late for work stage.” Cisco said, flashing a cocked eyebrow at Harry.

The young Harry smirked at Cisco. “Try behind the couch. I may or may not have accidentally flung them there.”

Cisco glared at Harry, his eyes narrowing. “May or may not have flung them there? Or may or may not have done it accidentally?” Cisco asked.

“Such a stickler for the details aren’t you, Cisco?” Harry laughed, still lying peacefully in bed.

Cisco glared at Harry. Cisco disappeared angrily but shouted “found them!” from the living room.

“Okay. Now for the real question.” Cisco paused in front of Harry adopting a serious expression. “Do I have sex hair?”

Harry bit his lip.

“Is it that bad?” Cisco asked, whining.

“Just put it up?” Harry suggested.

Cisco closed his eyes and went to the mirror. When he opened them, he shrieked. “Caitlin is going to be so on to me.” he said, begrudgingly putting his hair into a bun.

When Cisco turned Harry was close behind him, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek.”I'll just be here, pretending you didn't dodge my question about seeing you again. Have a good day, Cisco.” Harry said softly, a smile in his voice.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I didn't dodge it.” He said defensively and Harry put his hands up in surrender. “We're gonna talk about this later.” He said pointing at Harry as he opened a breach to his workroom.

“Whatever you say, Ramon.”

Cisco texted later that evening, true to his word.

_Hey Harry. Can't hang this weekend. Too much team flash nonsense. sure you can relate. Rain check?_

Cisco found himself wondering if he would even get a reply at all from this speedster Harry. They had been hanging out a lot, but Cisco was left hearing his words back from the very first time they met. What's one hookup with a doppelganger gonna do to the timeline?

It was a hookup, nothing more. Still, Cisco couldn't shake the image of Harry, lounging shirtless in bed, asking Cisco when he could see him again.

.

Harrison Wells sat in his STAR labs office, staring at the photo of Jesse, propped up on the edge of his desk. His brilliant daughter was supposed to be meeting him for lunch, but, as per the usual, she was fashionably late.

He stared at his watch. 12 minutes late to be exact. His daughter Jesse Quick, contrary to her name and her superspeed, was never on time, and was on average, at least 5 to 7 minutes late to any given event.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The perpetual tardiness was a trait she had seen on earth 1, executed by a Mr. Barry Allen. Harry thought fondly of earth 1’s team Flash. He missed them, but he wasn’t any use to them anymore. Cisco was too clever, Caitlin too brilliant, and Iris too resourceful, for Harry to find himself an asset to the team on Earth 1 any longer.

He replaced his glasses over his eyes and watched the clock ticking, another second his daughter was making him wait for his lunch break. It wasn't necessarily lunch he was anxious for, but the distraction of hanging out with Jesse. He didn’t have time to unpack all of the feelings he had about missing his secondary family on Earth 1. He definitely didn’t have time to unpack his feelings about missing Cisco. Jesse Quick was late, but she wouldn’t be that late.

Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs as a blue portal began to open in his office. Out stepped Jesse and Cisco, all bright smiles and windswept hair.

Using all of his energy, Harry resisted the urge to grin at his daughter and his… at Cisco.

“You’re late.” Harry said, gruffly.

“Yeah, but I brought you a surprise, so I figured maybe you’d forgive me.” Jesse said with a bright smile.

Cisco grinned at Harry. “Long time no see, Harry,” he said, approaching the desk.

Harry cracked, then, smiling and warming up. He came out from behind the desk, pulling both Cisco and Jesse into big hugs.

“You two both know I don’t like surprises.” Harry said, when he felt he could speak without sounding choked up.

“Sure, dad, whatever you say,” Jesse said, in return, exchanging a knowing smile with Cisco.

.

The three sat around the office, eating big belly burger and catching each other up on the comings and goings of Team Flash and Team Quick.

“I must say, this was a very thoughtful surprise, Jesse,” Harry said, smiling lovingly at his daughter.

She grinned back and stood, patting Cisco’s shoulder. “He was the one who wanted to surprise you. Anyway, I gotta get going, I’m supposed to meet someone here. About something. You know. Science related.” She said suddenly, and bounced out the door before either Cisco or Harry could protest.

Cisco let out a shocked little laugh. “She’s something else, hm?” he met Harry's eyes and was surprised to see the older man smiling at him.

“Can’t imagine where she gets that from,” Harry said, voice heavy with sarcasm and fondness as he echoed the words Cisco had spoken to him over the phone the last time they talked.

Cisco laughed and blushed, looking up and away from Harry. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Cisco said, looking back at Harry then, with soft eyes.

It had taken seeing him in person, to make Cisco realize, but the young Harry of earth 27, made Cisco miss his earth 2 best friend more than anything. Cisco had missed the grumpy tendencies, the plain black t shirts, the sarcasm. He had missed it all so much that it felt like a weight tugging his heart down from his chest into his stomach.

“What is that look about?” Harry asked, suddenly squirming under Cisco’s intense gaze. “Do I have… Is there something on my face?” He asked, feeling around his jaw.

Cisco stared at Harry, looking hard with new eyes, caught in his light blue gaze. “Yeah, there was. You got it, though.” Cisco lied, smiling fondly at Harry.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as his hand froze and dropped back down his lap. “You okay, Ramon?” Harry asked. He placed his hand over Cisco’s.

“Just feeling a little weird.” Cisco said, in a sudden burst of honesty. Maybe he should tell Harry about the speedster version of him. Cisco thought for a moment that he could come clean to Harry. Cisco's secret burned on his tongue. Maybe there was some of that same fondness creeping at the corners of Harry’s gaze… maybe he wouldn't be mad.

Harry’s eyes searched Cisco’s for a moment too long before he responded, pulling his hand away from Cisco’s and whatever Cisco thought he saw was gone. “I’m sure it’s straining having someone out there who you just can’t catch,” Harry said, with a sad smile.

Cisco sighed. “Yeah. Cicada. It’s just a lot.” He lied. He glanced at Harry’s hand, and at his own where they had been connected for just a moment. It was nothing like the frantic touch of the young speedster. It was gentle, quiet, calm. When Cisco was with Harry on earth 2 it just felt right. It felt like all their atoms buzzed at the same frequency whenever they touched.

“Hey,” Harry said, waiting for Cisco to look up and meet his gaze. “You’re Cisco Ramon. You can do anything. Remember?”

Cisco smiled, his face lighting up at the compliment. “I really needed that, Harry. Thanks,”


	3. No One of Consequence

Over the following week or so, Cisco had exchanged a handful of texts with earth 27 Harry, some about speedster things but also about whatever Harry had been watching at super speed.

Cisco had hooked this young Harry up with the same sped up version of all the TV shows Barry had wanted. Little did the speedsters know it was just as enjoyable for Cisco because the speedsters could watch multiple seasons of television faster than anyone else. Then, they could talk about all the juicy details instead of Cisco having to wait months for a friend to get through hundreds of episodes.

They hadn't spoken too much in a few days when Cisco was actually starting to miss this earth 27 Harry. He opened their conversation a handful of times, feeling the need to call him.

At the same time Cisco couldn't shake the feelings of guilt bubbling up again inside him. He had wanted to tell Harry about the earth 27 doppelganger when he was on earth 2, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so worried Harry would freak out.

He flipped his phone open again and shot off a text to earth 2 Harry.

_Hey there._

Cisco shifted a little and sent the text without adding anything else. Scratching the back of his head, he wondered if his earth 2 best friend would even respond.

Cisco put his head in his hands, playing back their last interaction.

He had been a little weird after Jesse had ditched them, leaving them to stir in the unspoken energy between the two. With Jesse there, they could ignore it, and Cisco could pretend everything was normal. But when they were alone, Cisco's secret weighed that much heavier on his heart.

Cisco pulled out his phone again and, after a few minutes of nervous deliberation, he called the earth 27 speedster.

On the third ring, Harry's voice came on. “Hey, Ramon,” he said, and Cisco could almost picture his grin.

“Hey, Harry.” Cisco said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “So I was wondering… when can I see you again?”

Harry gave a soft chuckle. “When are you free?”

Cisco bit his lip. “I'm free right now…”

Harry sucked in air at the corners of his mouth as if it was bad timing, and Cisco's heart sank. Of course he was busy right now.

“Now, if only we knew someone who could like, open a portal right into my apartment, it would be perfect.” Harry said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Cisco sucked on his cheek and rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't see. “You're such a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll see if you feel the same when you get here and there's Big Belly Burger waiting for you.”

Cisco grinned, then. “Sounds like a date.”

.

Cisco and the speedster Harry sat together on the couch, watching earth 27’s equivalent of _Shawshank Redemption_.

It was predominately the same movie, but had subtle differences Cisco was intent on noticing and pointing out.

“See that line is some birds weren't _meant_ to be caged not _supposed_ to be caged-" Cisco froze as his phone rang, the caller ID reading Harry - 2. “Shit,” Cisco snatched up his phone. Earth 2 Harry had texted him back a handful of times and now was calling. “Let me get this, keep watching,”

Slipping out of the apartment door and into the hallway, Cisco answered the phone. “Harry, I'm so sorry,”

“Cisco, are you okay?” He sounded breathless.

“I'm sorry I started a movie and I was distracted, I didn't even see your texts back.” Cisco explained in a hushed rush.

“I was worried sick, Ramon,” Harry sighed into the phone and it sounded like he collapsed onto something. “I was just about to head through a breach to your earth to come looking for you.”

“Aw Harry, I'm sorry I had you worried. I'm fine. Really. I had just wanted to chat if you were around.” Cisco shuffled his feet, picturing how Harry was running around worried about him.

Cisco heard Harry chuckle and smiled to himself.

“You owe me,” Harry rasped. “I'm too old, you could have given me a heart attack, and then wouldn't you feel bad?”

Cisco scrunched his mouth up before he responded. “Hey. I'm the one who's supposed to crack the age jokes. Anyway, you would probably have a heart attack out of spite for the sole purpose of making me feel bad.” Cisco accused.

Harry scoffed. “I would not.”

Cisco smirked. “Sure. Of course you wouldn't,” upon turning around Cisco found young Harry leaning in the doorway of his apartment, watching Cisco like a hawk. Cisco screeched and dropped the phone. “Jesus, don't do that!”

Before the phone could hit the ground there was a flash of lightning and the speedster had saved it and replaced it in Cisco's open palm.

Cisco shook his head at the speedster. “I gotta go Harry. Uh. Dibs just came in to bother me. You know how needy he is.”

There was a silence on the other end. “Sure. Tell the rest of team flash I said hello.” Harry said, without any hint of a goodbye.

Cisco turned away from the speedster again, pacing a few steps up the hallway. “You good? I'm really sorry I worried you, dude.” Cisco said again.

“Yeah fine, fine, great. I'm good. Goodnight Ramon.”

Cisco hung up and earth 27 Harry cocked an eyebrow at Cisco.

“Who was that? A long lost boyfriend, missing you?” The speedster asked.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “No one of consequence.” He said cheekily as he walked past the young speedster back into the apartment.

“Princess Bride reference? You’re deflecting. Sure seemed like they were worried about you.” Harry said, shrugging at Cisco.

Cisco hit play on _Shawshank Redemption_ but Harry picked the remote back up and hit pause again.

“Why don't you wanna talk about this? Why did you lie about where you were?” the speedster asked, not missing a trick. “Are you embarrassed to be hanging out with me?”

“No! Of course not.” Cisco sighed and ran his hand through his curls. “He’s just a friend. A friend I don't want to talk about.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue more and Cisco thought about putting his foot down and ending the argument.

Harry's phone going off with a metahuman alert interrupted the two.

“Shit. Snart and his sister escaped. Probably with help from Rory. Wally says I gotta go.” Harry tossed his hands up.

“Let me come help. That sounds like a handful.” Cisco offered.

“Absolutely not. I'll be back before long. If you wanna stay.” Harry said, and left without kissing Cisco.

If you wanna stay. Cisco replayed the words. They implied that Cisco would want to leave. If this hookup was just a hookup then why was this young speedster seeming so jealous? He had no right to be so up in arms over a phone call.

Pacing back and forth around Harry's earth 27 kitchen, Cisco decided enough was enough. He opened a breach back to his own earth, back to STAR labs. As he stepped through he tossed off his sweater and sat down on the breach room stairs. Pulling out his phone he looked at the messages earth 2 Harry had sent when he was worried about him.

_Hey Ramon. Wanna talk? Jesse insists I take the odd night off now and again so you caught me while I'm free. - Harry_

_We can catch up tomorrow if that works better. -Harry_

_You alright? - Harry_

_Ramon, this isn't funny. I'm starting to worry._

Cisco put his head in his hands as he sat on the steps in the breach room, remembering all the times he sent Harry and Jesse back and forth from earth 2.

.

Exactly one world away, on earth 2, Harry sat in his own breach room of STAR labs, thinking about Cisco and about how frantic he'd become, thinking Cisco was hurt.

Harry had rushed to the breach room, breach extrapolator in one hand and pulse rifle in the other.

Now, he sat on the steps, rubbing his eyebrows, another nervous tic, thinking about Cisco.

Jesse would be ashamed of him if she had found him like this. Pulse rifle on the floor, abandoned next to him, all flustered, black baseball cap dropped at his feet, Harry felt stupid for being so startled about a grown man. Cisco was an adult and a metahuman, a superhero who can take care of himself. So why was Harry so worried about him?

Harry jumped when his phone rang. He sighed when he saw Jesse on the caller ID. “Hey there, Quick,” Harry said, answering the phone with a fake smile in his voice.

“What’s up dad?” Jesse asked conversationally. “I came up to your office but the door’s locked.”

“Ah, I took some of your advice.” Harry lied easily. “I’m home catching up on a quiet night in already. I left the office ages ago.”

“Really?” Jesse asked, sounding a little suspicious, but more excited at the prospect of her dad listening to her for once.

“Yep. I’m already in my pjs and cuddled up in bed. I know it’s not exactly what you had in mind, but I’m catching up on some reading,” Harry lied so he wouldn’t have to see Jesse. Most of the time she was a darling help who could pick his problems apart like a therapist. Yet, tonight, he just wanted to be alone. He felt a tug toward Cisco, toward earth 1 that he didn’t really want to talk about, especially not with Jesse.

“Alright dad.” Jesse said eventually. “Can we do breakfast tomorrow though?” She asked

“Sure thing, Quick,” Harry said, his heart lifting a little at his caring daughter. She really took care of him better than anyone else. “I’ll see you at 9 at our usual diner? Don’t be late.” He threatened and she laughed.

“Goodnight dad.” Jesse said and smiled.

When he hung up the phone Harry was surprised to see a text from Cisco.

_You still up, Harry? Wanted to apologize again about today._

Harry’s eyebrows twitched down as he typed out a response.

_It’s quite alright, Ramon. Sorry for calling in a panic. Such is life for superheroes, right? - Harry_

Harry was fading, beginning to think Cisco wasn’t going to answer when his phone vibrated again. And again. And again. Harry answered the phone gruffly. “Hello?”

“Hey, Harry,” Cisco replied.

“How was Dibny?” Harry asked.

“Dibny?” Cisco asked, forgetting that he had lied before, saying Dibny came into his workshop. “Ah, he was fine.” the little reminder of guilt dragged Cisco’s usual smile down.

“So what else has that engineering brain of yours occupied?” Harry asked, trying to sound normal.

Cisco sighed. “I appreciate how much you care about me, Harry. I just wanted to say, thanks. A lot of my other friends wouldn’t do that for me.”

Harry scoffed, trying to brush off the heaviness of the conversation. “Well, you would do it for me, so of course I would do it for you.”

Cisco chuckled a little, but Harry could still hear the sadness. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right. I’m always right.” Harry said, smiling, anticipating the jab Cisco could take at him for his confidence and his arrogance.

“Yeah, you are,” Cisco sighed and Harry’s eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

“What? Ramon, isn’t this the part where you tell me I’m a dick?” Harry asked, only half joking.

Cisco chuckled halfheartedly. “Why do I always have to be making a joke at your expense? I’m just trying to be nice for tonight, Harry. Why do you have to ruin this?”

Harry grinned. “There it is. There’s that Cisco Ramon Sass.”

Cisco shook his head. “So when are you coming to visit earth 1?”

Harry’s heart fluttered. He told himself he missed all of team flash, he missed the way they adored him. But in the back of his mind he knew he was just excited that Cisco wanted him to visit.

“Soon,” Harry said, instead of all that. “Definitely, soon.”

“Well, I have to say, we have totally been missing your salty ass attitude around here.” Cisco said, fondness creeping into his voice.

Harry smiled, and hummed his appreciation, not trusting himself to speak.

“So I’ll see you soon, Harry?” Cisco asked.

“Sure, thing, Ramon.”

There was a pause while the two listened to each other’s breathing. Cisco itched to vibe himself to earth 2 so they could talk face to face. Maybe then he could tell Harry his secret. Maybe then he could come clean.

“Good night, Harry,” Cisco said, instead.

“Good night,”

.

The next day it was about noon when Cisco’s phone rang. Team Flash had been assembled in the cortex to discuss their upcoming plan for Cicada.

Cisco's ringtone blasted, echoing in the cortex. “Sorry!” He shouted and pulled it out of his pocket to silence it.

_1 missed call - Earth 27 Harry_

Cisco put it on the desk so he could see it light up but the ringing wouldn't disturb anyone else.

4 times earth 27 Harry called him.

“Alright I'm sorry I need a little break everyone. I'll be back in five.” Cisco said, heading down to his work room.

“Dude what's up? I'm at work.” Cisco said angstily. He hadn't heard from Harry since Cisco had left his apartment prematurely the evening before.

“I need your help.” Harry said, sounding pained.

“I offered to help you with Snart last night, I'm at work now. I'll help you later.”

“I got Snart,” Harry whined in pain. “And his sister and Rory. It's not that,”

“Then what is it?” Cisco asked, shaking his head.

“I broke my leg,” Harry groaned.

“Okay… so go to the hospital and get it set.” Cisco said “and your speed healing will do the rest.”

“No, Cisco, I broke my leg _last night_.” Harry groaned.

“Oh hell no.” Cisco said, wincing already. “This is gonna be some Harry Potter and the Chamber of Weird Floppy Broken Bones shit isn't it?”

Harry whined. “Cisco please, I need you to re-break it with your vibe powers so I can go get it reset.”

“You need me to _what now_?” Cisco screeched into the phone. “Absolutely not. I'm not a doctor, Harry!”

“Cisco, please.” Harry groaned

“I'll come help but I am absolutely not doing that. We can call your Cait. She's still a doctor right?” Cisco prompted.

“She's gonna be so mad…” Harry whined and Cisco rolled his eyes.

After making his excuses to team flash, Cisco was off to earth 27.

It took a lot of scheming, bickering, threatening, and overall arguing but Cisco finally convinced Harry to call earth 27 Caitlin to rebreak his leg and set it for him.

This version of Cait dressed in elegant pant suits paired with sensible high heels. She wore her hair in a braided up do and had a biting sarcasm reminiscent of killer frost.

“You gonna knock me out, Caitlin?” Harry asked as she prepared for the procedure.

“You are going to be _lucky_ if I don't knock you out, you stupid goof.” Cait threatened and Cisco grinned from his spot on the couch.

“Aw come on, Caity,” Harry started.

“Don't you _come on Caity,_ me, this is the third time I've had to rebreak a bone for you. I've told you, stop waiting until your speed healing makes it way harder to fix!”

Cisco's smile faltered. “Wait, three?” He asked.

“Yep. This one has no regard for his own personal safety. And he refuses to call me in the middle of the night so I end up having to do more work the next day.” Caity Snow complained easily, making Harry squirm, wincing in pain every time he moved his leg.

“I offered to help last night dude, what gives?” Cisco demanded, “You got a martyr complex or something?”

“I just don't want anyone else to get hurt,” Harry defended himself.

“But you've been getting hurt. That's okay?” Cisco said, not caring about arguing in front of this version of Cait.

“Yes exactly as long as it's just me getting hurt, it's fine.” Harry argued.

Without pretense, there was a loud _snap!_ and Harry screamed bloody murder.

Cait bobbed her eyebrows at Cisco. “Oops. Sorry, forgot to warn you.” Caity said, without a hint of remorse, as she worked to fix Harry's leg and the speedster whimpered pathetically.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Dude, you really gotta work out your shit.”

Still wincing in pain, Harry hissed through his teeth. “Starting to sound like you care, Cisco,”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Of course I care. What's your deal? Why won't you let anyone help you until it's too late?”

“Because that's what I do.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Cisco sighed.

“I'm gonna give you something for the pain. Ready?” Caity asked when the two were silent for a bit.

“Sure.” Harry said softly.

When Harry had passed out, this version of Caity Snow turned to Cisco. “You're too good for him. You know that right? You can't argue with that brand of headstrong,”

Cisco laughed a humorless chuckle. “That should be my catchphrase.”

Caity smiled sadly, patted Cisco on the shoulder and left, leaving Cisco to stir in his contradicting feelings about not one, but two different versions of Harrison Wells.


	4. Rest Well & Dream

The next day, after getting breakfast together, Jesse decided to take Harry out for a full fledged father daughter day. She could tell there was something bothering him, but also knew her dad well enough to know if she asked outright he would lie about it.

So instead, she settled for taking him out window shopping. Jesse and Harry strolled from store to store down the sidewalks of Earth 2’s Central City. Jesse pretended not to notice every time Harry gave a long, uneasy sigh, and he would pretend to smile when they interacted.

“Have you been back to earth 1 yet? Cisco mentioned he was hoping you’d go visit Team Flash.”

Harry cleared his throat and delayed his answer for a beat. “Not yet. I’m working it into my schedule.” He said, with a noncommittal nod.

Truth be told, Harry was looking for another nudge. Seeing Cisco, sitting across from Harry in his earth 2 office had been a sharp reminder of what he was missing. There would be no more late night scientific discoveries, no more eureka moments, alone in the workroom. There was no more reason to spend hours upon hours of alone time with Cisco. Harry hated to admit it, but he missed those interactions dearly.

Jesse was brilliant, intellectually a cut above the rest, but a slightly different kind of brilliant from Cisco. She and Harry thought in unison, whereas when Cisco was involved, Harry thought everything sounded like beautiful harmony.

Realizing he missed Cisco and his moments in the workshop had been the first nudge. The night before, panicking, just feeling in his gut like something was wrong with Cisco, that had been the second nudge. There was just something so unsettling about thinking someone you care about could have been hurt. Speaking with them over the phone is helpful, but there’s a pit in your stomach that you just can’t shake until you see them in person, healthy.

“That’s good. So have you spoken with Cisco lately?” Jesse asked, looking away and trying to seem disinterested.

Harry stopped to really look at Jesse. “You mean since you brought him into my office unannounced?” Harry dodged, eyebrows raised at his savvy daughter.

Jesse nodded, no hint of apology on her lips. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I meant.”

“Just briefly.” Harry said, a half lie. He deliberated telling Jesse about his little ordeal the evening before, but decided against it. Something about their second conversation, when Cisco had called him back later that night, stuck with Harry. “You think I should go see them? Team Flash?” Harry finally asked, glancing up to gauge her response. He was hoping Jesse would be the third nudge and he would finally get up the nerve to go visit earth 1.

Jesse moved forward and touched Harry’s arm. “You know that the team will totally still love you right? All of team Flash.” Jesse had a serious look on her face and Harry scoffed, waving his free hand dismissively.

“I know…” Harry said eventually, when he realized his daughter was waiting for an answer.

“Do you?” She asked, her eyes narrowing again at her stubborn father. “You remember HR, right? He was around for a long time and he didn’t have several PhDs. He just had a lot of heart.”

Harry averted his eyes from his daughter’s intense gaze. “There’s more than one way to be intelligent…” He muttered, and when Jesse shot him a questioning look, “D.A. Cecile Horton.”

Jesse nodded in recognition. “See? Cecile’s a smart lady.”

“Okay… maybe you’re right, Jesse Quick. I’ll make sure I go to earth - 1 and visit with Team Flash soon, okay? Happy now?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Nope,” Jesse said, bright smile on her face. “But I will be after we get some ice cream.”

Linking arms with his brilliant daughter, Harry forgot about his worries for the afternoon and just enjoyed slowing down and eating ice cream cones with Jesse.

.

A few night's later, Earth - 27 Harry awoke to banging on his apartment door. He was up and around, his speed healing making his broken leg like new in no time. He stumbled out of bed, throwing clothes on and going to look through the peep hole of his front door. Through the little glass circle, the speedster could see a messy tuft of dark curls he would recognize anywhere.

When Harry threw the door open, Cisco, who had been leaning against it, startled and stood up straight.

“Ramon? What are you doing here?” Harry asked. “Why didn’t you just breach into my apartment?”

Cisco clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Because that would be creepy! And I, Cisco Ramon, am no creep.”

A look of confusion was settling on Harry’s brow. “Creepy?”

“Because you were prob’bly sleeping!” He stumbled past the speedster, into Harry’s apartment and plopped down on the couch. “So, how’s the frac-” Cisco hiccuped, “Frac-” hiccup, “Fractur-” hiccup, then, a defeated frown clouding over his face, “How’s your leg?”

The speedster stood over Cisco, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “Are you drunk?”

Cisco scoffed, laughing. “Am I? Hah, drunk? Me? Pshh.” Cisco dismissively waved his hand and Harry raised his eyebrows, stubbornly. “Yes, I am.” the breacher admitted.

Harry sighed.

“But listen,” Cisco jumped up from the couch, promptly wavered and sat back down. “Oh my.” His eyes closed.

“Are you going to be sick? Because I think we should get you to the bathroom.” Harry suggested, a small panic rising in his voice. He was a speedster and could speed clean, but he still hated vomit.

“No way, I’m good, totally good.” Cisco said, eventually giving Harry a thumbs up and foggy smile.

Harry just continued to look at Cisco skeptically. “How about I get you something to sober you up a bit? Coffee? …Bread?”

“Those’re all myths!” Cisco slurred, sloppily. “None ‘a that really makes you any less in- _cox_ -itated.” looking surprised, Cisco blinked his eyes a few times and spoke slowly and carefully. “In- _tox_ -icated.”

Cisco’s smile was blinding and Harry couldn’t help but let a little chuckle escape. “You’re really adorable, you know that?” Harry was scratching the back of his head again.

“I know,” he quipped. Patting the couch next to him, Cisco fluttered his eyelashes at Harry. “Come cuddle up with your drunk hookup,”

Harry rolled his eyes but sat on the couch next to Cisco. The speedster put an arm around him tenderly and Cisco put his head on Harry’s chest. “You are totally too drunk to hookup. But I appreciate the sentiment.”

Cisco hummed appreciatively. “Such a gentleman.”

“ _I do not envy the headache you will have when you awake_.” Harry muttered, more to himself than to Cisco.

Still, the drunk man giggled. “That was a good one… _Rest well and dream of large women_ ,” Cisco slurred, sleepily, making Harry smile.

“Drunk off your ass and you can still recognize my Princess Bride quotes? Seriously adorable, Cisco.” Harry chuckled and Cisco hummed appreciatively, nestling himself closer into Harry.

Before Harry knew it, Cisco was breathing heavily, eyes closed, looking absolutely angelic. He thought about speeding them into his bed but something told Harry that the breacher would wake up. He nuzzled into Cisco’s hair instead, letting his fingers brush through the wavy curls.

When they awoke the next morning there was sunshine streaming in through the front windows of the apartment. Cisco groaned and grabbed at his aching head. What the hell had he drank? Opening his eyes, he took in the familiar apartment and color rushed to his cheeks. Was he really drunk enough to breach to earth 27?

Taking stock of his surroundings, Cisco realized they weren’t in Harry’s bed, but on the couch and very, very clothed. He sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes, wondering just how much embarrassing stuff he had done and said the evening before?

“Hey there,” Harry whispered, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Hey, I’m so sorry....” Cisco started, sitting up from where he was still leaned into Harry’s chest, but the speedster stopped him.

“It’s totally fine. You were adorable.” Harry said, pressing a quick kiss to Cisco’s temple.

Cisco was definitely sure he was blushing now. “Thanks for taking care of me. I’m pretty embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. I’m embarrassed I didn’t make you drink water before you passed out.” Harry said, noticing the way Cisco winced at his pounding headache. He shifted away from Cisco for a second.

In a blur of lightning, Harry was gone and back with two aspirin and a glass of water. “Wow, thanks Harry. Guess there are some perks to hooking up with a speedster, hm?”

Harry hesitated for a beat too long before he grinned. “Definite perks. Another perk is instant hangover breakfast. What would you like to eat? Greasy? Sweet? Salty?”

Cisco tapped a finger to his chin. “Surprise me.”

.

Later that day, when Cisco’s hangover had abated, he and earth 27 Harry were in his living room, working on the suit. Harry asked Cisco to add some of the cooler items that Barry had in his Flash suit.

“I mean I definitely want a defibrillator… But what would I need a flotation device for?” Harry asked, scrunching up his brow.

“You’d be surprised. I find it’s better to be safe than sorry with the Flash suit.” Cisco said, looking skeptically at Harry. “Although knowing you, maybe I should make it act like an airbag so you don’t keep breaking bones.”

Harry blushed at the teasing. “Shut up, Ramon,” He looked away from Cisco’s intense gaze.

“Okay, one more cool addition you need to see,” He said, nudging Harry’s leg with his foot. “I added a little breach extrapolator, here. That way, if it’s truly an emergency, you can get anywhere, just like that.” Cisco explained, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face.

“That is truly awesome.” Harry said, his eyes alight with excitement.

The two continued on in that fashion for most of the afternoon. When the suit was mostly finished, Cisco as always, insisted on a test run. When Harry zoomed away for a test run it was usually just a split second. Cisco thought back to the very first time with the burn, when Harry had been gone and back, kissing him before he could even realize what was happening. This time, Harry was gone for long enough that Cisco’s usual grin faltered into a frown.

“It’s great.” Harry was back and pulling off the mask.

“What’s wrong with it?” Cisco asked, immediately, arms crossed and ready to think about a solution to whatever problem had arisen

“What? It’s great.” Harry said. His hand slid up to rub his jaw.

“You were gone way longer than your usual test run. What didn’t you like about it?” Cisco asked again, firmly. Harry looked up and away for a minute. Cisco sighed. “I can’t fix the suit if you don’t tell me what’s wrong with it.”

“It’s just the mask all of a sudden. It’s really itchy. I think maybe it’s the material that expands into the flotation device, so it’s fine. Just took me a minute to get used to.” Harry diverted.

“Nope, take it off,” Cisco said, already up and flurrying around Harry in quite a state. “Comfort is of the utmost importance! I can fix that we just need to go to my lab. I don’t have what I need here.” Harry caught himself smiling too long as Cisco took the mask out of his hands and immediately set to work.

Soon they were through a breach and tinkering away in Cisco’s workroom. Harry was fully suited up, mask and all, as Cisco moved around Harry like a wave. Then, Cisco was telling him to take the mask off and hand it back. Harry fidgeted around Cisco while he worked. Cisco on the other hand, was completely invested, laser focused on Harry's mask.

“Cisco, I've been thinking…” Harry started. He was wringing his hands as Cisco stitched into the purple material.

“Try this, tell me how it feels,” Cisco interrupted, and then he was up and shoving the mask in Harry's face.

“Uhh sure.” Harry stuttered. He put on the mask and sighed. “It's a lot better.” he pulled it up so he could breathe.

Cisco smiled and sat back down, absorbed again in the difference between the fabrics.

“So Cisco… I was thinking… what if this didn't have to be just a hookup? I've been thinking maybe… maybe it wouldn't mess up the timeline that much.” Harry took a deep breath and held it while he waited for Cisco to respond. “You know… if we wanted to… give this a shot?”

Slowly the words sunk in and Cisco's fingers stilled on the fabric. He spun in his chair to look at Harry, wide eyed and eyebrows raised.

“You… you've been thinking?” Cisco repeated.

Harry rushed on before he could stop himself. “I really like you, Cisco. You're good for me. You care about me and… and I care about you… and I don't want to take that for granted.”

Cisco blinked, looked confused for minute. “I… I really like you too…” he started and stopped again. There was something holding Cisco back. He noticed the little weight tugging in his chest, reminding him that he still hadn’t told his earth 2 best friend about the existence of his doppelganger. How do you explain all Cisco needed to say? How do you put all of that into words that don’t sting and leave scars? Cisco cleared his throat and started again. “I just…”

Harry huffed a forcible sigh. “It's fine. I'm sorry I brought it up.” Harry pulled the mask back down to cover his face. Turning away from Cisco, his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck anxiously.

Cisco opened his mouth to continue their conversation, when someone knocked on the doorway and rounded the corner into the workshop.

“Cisco! I need your help!... woah who's this?”

When Cisco turned around, he gasped. “Jesse?! What are you doing here?” He laughed nervously and grabbed her arm.

“Hey I'm sorry for just showing up like this but my dad-”

“Okay!! Let's go out in the hallway and chat so we don't bother my… my uh, associate here.” Cisco dragged her by the arm from the room out into the hallway.

“What's wrong with you, Cisco? Okay, nice meeting you!” Jesse called back into the room even as Cisco rubbed his temples in annoyance. As if Harry springing the relationship talk on him wasn't stressful enough now here Jesse was barging in while they were at STAR? Cisco could feel the migraine coming on.

“So what did you need, Jesse?” He asked

“I need you to update my coms device but it can wait. I am so curious about this new addition to team Flash? I didn't read anything about it on Iris’s blog.” Jesse said, sounding genuine.

“So your dad's not with you?” Cisco asked, skeptical.

Jesse frowned. “No, he said I should come because he was too busy. He said he owes you a big earth 1 visit soon though.” She said, looking more and more curious the more relieved Cisco looked.

“Okay. Send me the specs about what you want your coms to do. I'll make all the adjustments you need and get them back to you as soon as I'm done.” He smiled at Jesse expectantly, ready to usher her out the door.

“Okay, that's great. Thanks so much, Cisco,” she replied. She opened her mouth to ask about the purple flash again but Cisco cut her off.

“Listen Jesse, I'd love to stay and chat but this is just a really bad time. I have a dentist appointment in like twenty minutes.” Cisco glanced at his wrist, and made a face, realizing he wasn't wearing a watch.

“Okay Cisco… thanks for working on my coms for me.” Jesse said slowly. In a bolt of lightning, she was gone. Cisco sighed in relief.

When Cisco Ramon reentered his workshop, earth 27 Harry was gone. “Well, I guess he figured out how to use the breach extrapolator…” Cisco muttered to himself. On his desk there was a note.

 _Thanks for working on my suit. Hope I didn't make things weird today. You're incredibly special, Cisco._  
_I hope you know just how special._  
_-H_

Cisco sat down and put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He took the note and folded it up, putting it in his back pocket. With a heavy sigh he went to the kitchen to get a stiff drink and think about what he wanted.

As he poured himself a shot of vodka, he thought about what it would be like to actually date earth 27 Harry.

His phone buzzed and Cisco caught himself, for just a split second, hoping it would be earth 2 Harry. He could really use that dry wisdom, the all knowing logical advice right about now. Cisco realized that would involve actually telling him about earth 27 Harry. But still, it was nice to think about being able to be totally honest with earth 2 Harry again. It truly pained Cisco to keep secrets from his best friend.

When he looked at his phone, he saw an email from Jesse. Cisco rubbed his jaw and sighed heavily. He could get to that project tomorrow.

There were lot of things about earth 27 Harry that Cisco liked. He liked the chemistry they had together, the way the speedster looked on in amazement at Cisco when he worked. They could spend plenty of time together without tiring of each other but Harry also had his faults.

The speedster was impetuous, stubborn and had a nasty habit of acting without thinking. How was Cisco supposed to know he was seriously considering a relationship?

Now that he knew, Cisco couldn't get it off his mind. It was appealing to think about, but when he pictured himself with earth 27 Harry, things just felt off. Like it was just a little bit wrong.

Without thinking too much about it, Cisco opened his phone. He knew he should be texting earth 27 Harry. Instead, he typed out a message to earth 2 Harry and hit send.

_I saw Jesse today. I’ll let you two know as soon as I finish her com updates. Anyway… I better see your butt on earth 1 soon._

Cisco frowned. He wasn't sure earth 2 Harry would be able to take the news, but Cisco had to come clean about his doppelganger. He had to tell earth 2 Harry the truth. Before he could take another drink and head to bed, his phone vibrated. A message back from earth 2.

_Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Ramon. - Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! All comments/kudos/feedback are greatly appreciated!! :)


	5. The Inconceivable Vibe

As Earth 2 Harry came through the breach, Cisco rushed down to the breach room. “Harry!!” He shouted, coming right up and hugging him. Harry scoffed a surprised chuckle, but hugged him back.

“Hey, Ramon,” He said, clapping him on the shoulder when they pulled away. “I was in the neighborhood, got any free time?”

Cisco grinned. “For you? Always.”

They headed up to the cortex where the rest of Team Flash all greeted Harry with hugs and smiles. Sherloque, Nora, and Ralph had already left, searching together for another weakness of Cicada’s, leaving Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Barry to work through the facial recognition hits from the satellites.

“I just wanted to stop in and say hi.” Harry said, to Barry and Iris. “Had to see how my favorites are doing. Allen. WestAllen. Snow.” There was a pause “...Ramon.” He said, finally turning to Cisco.

Harry genuinely enjoyed catching up, Barry and Iris relaying Team Flash’s most recent trials and triumphs with zeal. Eventually Cisco rose and pulled Harry to his feet along with him.

“Well it’s always wonderful to see you,” Cait said, patting his shoulder.

“We’re gonna head down to the workshop,” Cisco said, bringing Harry along, wondering if he could get up the guts to tell him about the Harry from earth 27.

“You know, Ramon, I’m not really super intelligent anymore, I don’t know how much help I’ll be down in the workshop.” Harry protested, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Cisco gripped his forearm, dragging him along behind him.

“We gotta talk, Harry,” Cisco said, all adrenaline, spinning to face Harry as they entered the workshop.

Harry’s eyebrows jumped up, momentarily disappearing under the brim of his black baseball cap. He looked behind himself into the hallway and then back at Cisco. “We gotta talk? I just got here, I didn’t even throw anything yet,” He said, with a pout.

Cisco smiled softly, but his nerves were getting the better of him. He wrung his hands, unable to stop fidgeting his fingers. “It’s not something you did, it’s something I did. Or. I am doing. Er… Maybe that’s not the best way to start this.” Cisco pinched the bridge of his nose, “Harry, I have to tell you something and I don’t want it to make things weird between us.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and his body posture changed. His arms slowly came up to cross in front of his chest. “Weird? Between us? I know you might find this hard to believe, but I _am_ an adult, Ramon,” Harry said, slowly.

Cisco took a deep breath. “When I went to earth 27, I met another doppelganger that I didn’t tell you about. You. You're my age and… You’re the flash on earth 27.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked dumbly at Cisco for a beat. “Me? You met my doppelganger?”

“Yes, and we hooked up,” Harry's eyes widened and Cisco sped through his confession, “And I didn’t want to tell you because I thought it was weird, but then we were getting along weirdly well, so I felt like I needed to tell you, but then I was really worried you would find it weird and gross and not want to hang out with me anymore,” Cisco said all at once, wincing.

Harry was looking up at Cisco, biting his lip, his hand rubbing over his jaw thoughtfully.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, Cisco finally broke the silence. “Say something.”

Harry itched the back of his neck, anxiously. “Can I tell you the truth, Ramon?”

Cisco’s eyebrows pulled down in the middle. “That’s not what I expected you’d say, but sure…?”

“I knew my doppelganger was the flash. And I knew he was young.” Harry cleared his throat. “I mean. I knew he was your age. He was… young enough. For you. That was one of the reasons I suggested that earth.” Harry was the one wincing now, as he scratched at his earlobe nervously.

Cisco plopped down on his workbench, confusion slowly spreading through his bones. “You … knew?” He repeated. “Wait a minute. You were playing matchmaker with me and your doppelganger?” He asked, incredulously.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. “I was absolutely not playing matchmaker. I just know that we get along great but you hate how grouchy I am, and I thought a younger version of me might be a little nicer! I was friend - matching?” Harry said, a question in his voice. “But it’s cool if you guys are...” Harry cleared his throat again, feeling his cheeks burn red. “More than friends. I’m happy for you,”

Cisco clapped a hand over his face. “So it’s not weird? You don’t think I’m gross for making out with your doppelganger?”

When Cisco looked back up at Harry, his jaw was hard set and Cisco was surprised to see such an intense look on his face. When he spoke again, his voice wavered into a low rasp. “I would never find you gross, Cisco,” He said heavily.

Cisco felt the guilt, tugging in his chest again. “Harry, I’m feeling really confused right now. Why did you send me to earth 27 instead of just asking me to hang out with you? We’re best friends, right?”

“I didn’t think you still wanted to hang out with some grouchy old man like me. Especially not now. Now that I lost my intelligence...” He said slowly, gesturing to his head. “I just assumed he would be better. I thought...Maybe you would like that version of me better.” Harry said, avoiding Cisco's gaze.

“Well, newsflash, he’s just as grouchy as you are, his age did nothing to change that.” Cisco said with a small smile. “And I’m not sure there’s any other version of Harrison Wells I’d like better than you, Harry,” Cisco said, feeling the sincerity of the words as they tumbled out of his mouth effortlessly.

Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush rising on his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t say something. But I know how stubborn you are. You had to think it was your own idea, right? But I’m very happy for you, Cisco. I hope you two are having a lot of… fun.” Harry said, his hand sliding up to remove his glasses and wipe them on his shirt, avoiding Cisco’s gaze.

“Harry…” Cisco said, reaching out, unsure quite what he planned to say. Harry looked hurt in a way he definitely wasn’t communicating.

Harry’s phone went off and relief washed over his face. “Jesse? You okay?” He asked into the phone. He nodded quickly and hung up. “I’ve got to go, Ramon. My Jesse Quick… She needs me,” Harry said, his eyes sad.

“Let’s go,” Cisco said, opening up a breach. “What are we up against?” He asked

“Thanks for the quick travel, but I think Jesse and I will be just fine. Let me know if there’s anything we can do for you to help with Cicada.” Harry said, his hand coming up to brush Cisco’s curls out of his face. “You’ll tell me if there’s anything I can do for you, won’t you, Cisco?” Harry asked, with wide, hurting eyes.

Cisco wanted to pull him by the jacket and make Harry stay, make Harry tell him exactly what was wrong, exactly why he was leaving after Cisco told him about the other Harry. Not to mention, why had Harry really sent Cisco to earth 27 in the first place?

“You be careful, Harry,” Cisco said, instead. He tugged Harry’s black hat down his forehead a little and Harry smiled sadly once more, before stepping through Cisco’s breach and disappearing.

Cisco sat in his workshop thinking about his strange predicament. Why would Harry play match maker? Or even, platonic friend match maker? It didn’t make any sense. Cisco had a core group at STAR labs, it wasn’t like he was hurting for friends or people to hang out with. But the last year had been particularly rough in the romance department… He had been traveling to earth 27 specifically to get over his break up with Cynthia.

As smart as Cisco was, he couldn’t figure out why Harry was acting so strange. Earth 27 Harry texted him and Cisco stared and stared without replying.

He opened his messages with Earth 2 Harry instead and typed out a message.

_Hey, Hope you and Jesse are okay. I know it was a lot to take in before. But if you want to talk about anything, I’m always around. Remember… in my eyes there’s only one Harry._

The longer without a reply, the more the sadness seemed to seep into Cisco. The young engineer sat at his workbench late into the night, watching the STAR labs feed of the empty breach room. He told himself he was upping STAR labs security, but really he was just hoping that Harry would breach back from earth 2 to see him.

Later into the evening, Cisco paced around the workshop. His brain hurt and it was all his own fault. Why did he feel so guilty about this? Cisco was an adult and could make his own decisions. But he didn't want his earth 2 best friend to feel violated in any way.

Clicking through their messages, Cisco couldn't help but feel as though Harry must be feeling exactly that way. Why else would Harry not be responding to his texts?

Finally deciding, Cisco hit send, calling earth 2 Harry.

“You’ve reached Doctor Harrison Wells, leave a message and I will return your call shortly.” Cisco rolled his eyes at the formal message and waited for the beep.

“Hey, Harry. It’s me, Cisco. I just wanted to apologize. Call me back, please. I miss my best friend.” He said softly and ended his call, putting his phone in his pocket and rubbing his temples.

.

Harry Wells wandered aimlessly around his luxurious, earth 2 office. He sipped a tumbler of whiskey and tried not to think about Cisco and his young doppelganger.

Harry had listened to Cisco's voicemail a handful of times already, but as he paced his office, he jammed the button, playing it again.

_Hey, Harry. It’s me..._

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he closed his eyes all he could see was that hurt look on Cisco’s face.

_I miss my best friend._

“Hey,” Jesse said quietly, leaning in the doorframe of Harry's office.

“Jesse Quick,” Harry said, quickly turning off Cisco's message. “What can I do for my favorite girl?”

Jesse came around and sat on Harry's desk, close to him. She decided she was done beating around the bush. “How about telling me what's going on with you?”

Sighing heavily, he tossed his glasses onto his desk. “I'm fine.” Harry said dismissively.

“Come on, Dad. I can tell it's about Cisco.” She said softly.

Harry appraised her with a lifted eyebrow. “How did you get to be so smart, Ms. Jesse Quick?”

“It's almost like I had a really smart dad or something,” she said, chuckling. “So, explain. I’m all ears.” She said, pouring a tumbler of whiskey for herself from her father's decanter.

Harry sighed and for once, decided to listen to his daughter. He told her just about everything, from Cisco's earth 27 vacation, to the doppelganger, catching her up to speed.

“So wait…” Jesse started, pausing to drain her glass. “You still didn't tell him how you feel?”

Harry stuttered awkwardly. “I-I mean, I don't have any reason to not want him dating my doppelganger. He's an adult. I don't want to interfere. This is basically what I wanted. I should be happy it worked.”

Jesse shook her head. “Do you really believe that yourself?” She asked. “I thought you were more self aware than this, dad,”

“What are you prattling on about, Quick?” He asked, sipping his own whiskey and repouring for himself and for Jesse.

“You're trying to tell me that you didn't hope that Cisco would run into this young doppelganger and then suddenly realize he has feelings for you?” Jesse asked, eyebrows cocked, “Because that's what it sounds like to me,”

Harry sputtered. “No, what? No,” he said, but couldn't even come up with more of an argument. He avoided Jesse's gaze.

“No?” She asked, sipping her refreshed whiskey and looking at her father over the rim of the glass.

Harry sighed, his fingers itching up to rub the pounding in his temples.

“Okay... Maybe a little bit.”

.

Cisco paced his workshop up and down, debating calling Harry again. He couldn’t care less about earth 27 Harry right now if he was being perfectly honest. The thought that earth 2 Harry could be irrevocably upset with Cisco was too much for him to bear.

Guilt was beginning to eat at Cisco, a cold wave of hurt, seeping from his stomach up into his chest, as Cisco tried to put himself in Harry’s shoes. If Harry had hooked up with one of Cisco’s doppelgangers? The thought made Cisco’s stomach churn with jealousy and hurt.

How could he have been so callous? There was never an option where this had nothing to do with earth 2 Harry. If Cisco was being honest with himself, he should have known that all along. He should never have hooked up with the doppelganger from earth 27. If he hadn’t, everything would still be so simple.

Interrupting his overthinking spiral, a breach began to open in Cisco’s workshop. A vein of hope ran though Cisco, wondering if maybe earth 2 Harry would come back to talk. Instead, through it, stepped Wally West, but with long braided hair. In his hand there was a breach extrapolator.

Cisco blinked repeatedly. “Wally? What are you doing here? When did your hair…?”

“Oh… I’m not your Wally, I’m earth 27 Wally.” He said. “We met over Harry’s coms a little while ago?” He extended an awkward hand to Cisco.

“Ah, nice to meet in person. I assume Harry’s in some terrible trouble?” Cisco asked and when Wally nodded, he started buzzing around the room, suiting up and collecting supplies, while grilling Wally about what they would need.

With Vibe suited up, the two breached to Wally’s setup. The little bunker was not as high tech as STAR labs, but it was still surprisingly close to Cisco’s standards. Wally explained that Harry had been investigating Dr. Light when his suit went offline and his tracker shorted out. “So can you find him? I still can’t get any signal off the tracker.”

“I need something of his to Vibe off of.” Cisco said, moving around the little office. It reminded him way too much of his own workroom at STAR labs for his liking. Cisco whipped around, suddenly pointing at Wally. “Wait a minute, if the breach extrapolator is in his suit, how did you have one?”

Wally looked sheepish, avoiding Cisco’s gaze. “I may have reverse engineered it….” He winced as he confessed, as if Cisco would retaliate physically.

“Wow, that’s awesome. I thought I’d be mad but I’m actually impressed.” Cisco said, with a wink and Wally grinned. “Now help me find something to Vibe him with.”

“Will these work?”

Wally produced a photobooth strip of photos. Harry, Wally and a woman Cisco didn’t recognize were in the photos. The three had their arms thrown around each other in the first photo, and in the second they all had their tongues sticking out. In the third, Wally was perched on Harry’s lap and the woman was looking on in surprise, mouth agape. The fourth, they were all laughing, smiling bright. “This is perfect, Wally.” Cisco said, and took the photo strip from him.

.

Later that evening, after all the fighting was done, Cisco and Wally brought Harry to Caity Snow’s doorstep, bloody and bruised. She had ushered them inside and set to work. Harry had a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion, but he was going to be just fine.

Wally and Cisco whispered as Caity Snow went off to bed, exhausted from using her medical expertise.

“He’s so stubborn. He was in some serious trouble if you hadn’t come to help, Cisco. Thank you.” Wally said, getting up and pacing around Harry.

“It was nothing. That’s what we do on earth -1. When people need help, we come and we help them.” Cisco shrugged and leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes slip closed. “Please, Wally. Don’t mention it.”

“Sure, Cisco.” Wally sat back down next to the breacher.

Cisco smiled. “Listen, Wally, I have just one more question…”

“Shoot,” Wally said, cocking his head.

“Who’s the woman in the photograph with you two?” Cisco asked, a nervous feeling, settling in his stomach.

“Oh, in the photo you Vibed? That’s just this friend of Harry’s from work.” Wally said, eyes narrowed at Cisco.

“Cool... Seems like you guys all get along well.” Cisco said.

“Yeah, she’s cool. She doesn’t hang around all that much anymore. But I think Harry still brushes paths with her from time to time.” Wally said, looking a little less skeptical.

Cisco opened his mouth to ask for a name and promptly closed it again. Hadn't he been the one to dodge Harry's offer to make things more serious? What business of his was it who the woman in the photo was?

Rather than feel like a hypocrite, Cisco stewed in the curiosity, let it settle in his stomach like a dead weight. He and Wally sat in silence until, a little while later, Harry stirred and woke up, croaking indignantly about how he had things under control.

Even when Wally left them alone, Cisco didn't ask Harry about the photograph.

When Cisco returned home in the middle of the night he found he had a missed text from earth 2 Harry.

_You have nothing to apologize for, Ramon. I'm happy as long as you're happy. We'll talk soon, promise. - Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story! I feel like it's gotten a mind of it's own. As always, any comments / kudos are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Storming the Castle

The next night was a rare night off, so team flash decided to have a small get together at the West house. Just ordering pizza, drinking beer and relaxing.

Cisco, on top of his multitude of feelings about the earth 27 speedster, was feeling conflicted about earth 2 Harry’s weird response. Harry said that it was fine, but Harry was terrible at talking about his feelings. What if Harry was weirded out by it but he lied to Cisco?

Sitting in Joe's arm chair, staring at his phone, Cisco spent the evening wishing he was on any other earth but this one.

“Hey, there, genius,” Joe said, coming to sit on the arm of the chair Cisco occupied.

“Hey, Joe. How goes? Thanks for having us all over, this is super fun,” He said with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Joe grinned at Cisco.

“It’s honestly just nice to have a night off.” Cisco said.

“Right.” Joe said, sipping his beer. “So...How about next time you bring whoever it is you spent all night texting, hmm?” Joe suggested, folding his arms casually.

Cisco set down his beer, narrowing his eyebrows. He knew it was no use to lie to Joe. “How do you know?”

“You think no one noticed you coming in late all the time? Plus...You been having that lazy, happy look you always have when someone’s treating you right,” Joe said, clapping Cisco on the shoulder. “I thought we were all supposed to be detectives here. Even if Cecile doesn’t have her mind reading powers anymore, I think most of us were on to you. I’m just saying. You should bring them around.”

“Everyone was on to me…” Cisco repeated, sounding dazed. “I didn’t think Barry had noticed… he knows too?” Cisco asked eyebrows knit together.

Joe laughed. “Okay, Barry was the only exception to that rule about us all being detectives. That boy really is slow sometimes.”

Cisco chuckled and shook his head. “It’s just that it's… it's a little weird.”

Joe sighed. “Alright kid, I gotta come clean. Caitlin told me everything. About how it's alternate Harry?”

Cisco clapped a hand over his eyes and slunk lower in Joe’s armchair. “Of course she did.”

“Well, I think that's awesome, Cisco, you deserve to be happy no matter who with.” Joe patted him on the shoulder again.

“Thanks, Joe. I appreciate it. Truth be told, I’m still feeling really confused about the whole thing. I’m not sure where exactly he and I are headed.”

“I’m sure whatever you decide will be for the best,”

Cisco’s gaze traveled to Sherloque, talking with Caitlin.

Joe cocked an eyebrow. “You worried about him? He’s a big boy.” Joe said, smiling slyly at Cisco, who gave a little laugh in return.

“Yeah, but I don’t want him to be weird about it,” Cisco said in return, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s weird about everything Cisco, I think you’ll be fine.” Joe said.

“Good point, Joe.” Cisco said with a sigh. “I guess I'm more worried about _Harry_ Harry.”

“Ah, Earth 2 Harry,” Joe said slowly. “Cause he's helplessly in love with you?”

Cisco sputtered and choked on his beer, clapping a hand over his mouth. “Cause he's _what?_ ”

Joe's eyebrows shot up. “What's with y’all and being blind? He looks at you the same way Barry used to look at Iris. I think even _Barry_ can see that,”

Cisco looked at Joe with narrowed eyes. “But he's Harry, he doesn't.... have crushes on people,”

Joe cocked his head at Cisco. “Harry's a widower. I was in the same spot before Cecile came along. You're right. He doesn't have crushes on _people_. Just on one person.”

Cisco was still wincing as if he was figuring out an insane equation. “Really?”

“We honestly thought you knew, Cisco.” Joe chuckled

Cisco threw a hand over his face. “I need some air,” he said and headed out onto the porch, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Caitlin came out onto the porch. “Hey, you okay, Cisco?”

Cisco rubbed his temples. “Do you... think that earth 2 Harry likes me? Like, romantically? Joe said he does.”

Caitlin smiled and put a hand on Cisco's shoulder. “Honestly, Cisco… do you really need to ask?”

“Why did no one tell me? Why hasn’t he said something? Why didn’t he say something before he sent me to that _stupid earth-"_  Cisco paused and Caitlin looked around, wondering what made him stop.

“Cisco?” She asked, eyes narrowed. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Why would he send me to some kid version of him, who’s super awkward, but not the same kind of awkward that _my Harry_ is, he’s so immature, and he was just a hookup and not… just _not my Harry,_ ”

“Cisco,” Caitlin shook him by the shoulders. “Did you notice how you’re calling him your Harry?” she asked, skeptically.

“What?” Cisco sputtered. Cait cocked an eyebrow at her friend. “I didn’t. I wasn’t. I mean.” Cisco stuttered.

“I don’t want to put words in your mouth Cisco… But do you think maybe you like Harry too? Earth two Harry, _real Harry_ , not this purple Flash from Earth 27?”

“What?” Cisco laughed, his voice getting higher. “No, no way, not Harry, not _my H-_ ” Cisco caught himself, cleared his throat and stared hard at Caitlin. “Okay. Point taken.”

“It’s okay, Cisco. You should follow your heart. If your heart is telling you that you miss earth 2 Harry, I think you should listen to it.”

“But what about Jesse, and about being from different earths and, and…” Cisco started, looking up at Cait with scared eyes. “You really think he likes me like this, Cait?”

“I really do, Cisco,” Cait said with a small sad smile.

“This is literally inconceivable.” Cisco said, rubbing his temples.

Cait laughed. “Well, if anyone is well equipped to deal with the inconceivable, I think it’s you, Cisco.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Cisco sighed. “I need to go think about this. Why is my life such a mess Caitlin?”

After a hug and some more comforting words, Cisco breached himself back to his workshop at STAR. It was a little unsettling to think that Harry, _his Harry,_ could want him this way.

The workshop had seen so many intimate moments between the two. Cisco felt like he was looking back on his memories with new lenses. So many things made so much more sense.

Harry telling him he could not, under any circumstances, date his daughter. Harry's little looks, the way his gaze would linger when Cisco was looking particularly hurt or damaged.

Cisco sighed and thought about Harry's reaction to the earth 27 speedster. He felt a sinking in his chest, a full body sorrow, that left him with his head in his hands.

.

Cisco stepped through a breach to earth 27. He stood outside Harry's door and knocked. “Harry, I wanna check up and see how you're recovering from getting your ass kicked.” Cisco called out into the apartment.

Usually Harry got the door in a second, but this time Cisco was left to wait. He wondered why it was taking the speedster so long. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited.

When Harry opened the door he was better dressed than Cisco had ever seen him. “Well, well, well, someone cleans up pretty nicely.” Cisco bobbed his eyebrows and stepped around Harry, letting himself in.

A few steps in, he froze. The woman he had seen in the photograph strip was standing at Harry's kitchen counter in a tight fitting purple dress. She had curly blonde hair that she wore in a bob around her jawline.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.” A little stinging in Cisco's chest noticed that Harry had only asked Cisco about a relationship a couple days ago and here he was looking like he had just come from a date.

Harry was frowning. “You're not interrupting. Why don't we go into the bedroom so we can speak privately for a minute?”

Cisco smiled sheepishly at the woman and walked past her into Harry's bedroom.

“Cisco, I can explain.” Harry started.

“Nope. Nothing to explain. This is fine. I was wishing and hoping this would be easier and I think this just made it a little easier.” With a sigh Cisco powered on. “I think I have to end… whatever this was. I haven't been totally honest with you and you deserve that, especially if you want a relationship.”

Harry's eyebrows knitted together, but a blush colored his cheeks. “This isn't a date Cisco, she's just a friend from work.” Cisco could tell just by his body language that that wasn’t quite the whole truth.

Cisco looked pained for a minute. “Harry, I'm really truly sorry. But that night? That very first night? I was just looking for a hookup. And you gave me so much more than that. Which was amazing.” he sighed again. “But I can't do that for you. You will find someone here, on your earth that is so right for you, I promise.”

Harry's mouth was all scrunched up. “Okay, Cisco. If this is really what you want. No hard feelings then?” He asked, extending a hand to shake Cisco's.

“Of course,” Cisco said, smiling and pulling the speedster into a hug.

When they went back into the kitchen Cisco crossed toward the woman. “I'm sorry I so rudely didn't introduce myself. I'm Cisco.” He said, offering to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” She said with a warm smile. “I'm Tess. Tess Morgan.”

Cisco's jaw dropped and his hand stopped, almost comically, mid handshake. So much for feeling bad about ending things with this version of Harry. Recovering quickly he avoided Harry's questioning look and made a beeline for the door.

.

Harry and Jesse sat, talking in his earth 2 STAR labs office.

The father-daughter pair was getting along better than they had in ages, and Harry was sure it was all thanks to him opening up a few nights prior. Jesse had been right and tomorrow he would make plans to go see Cisco and tell him how he really felt.

Sure, Cisco was probably dating the younger version of him, but Harry had to at least be honest with his earth 1 best friend about his feelings.

Jesse’s mouth dropped open in surprise when a blue breach started to swirl in Harry’s office. “Who says he doesn’t have great timing?” Jesse muttered and kissed her father on the forehead. “You got this, dad.” she said, and was gone in a little blur of lightning.

Harry felt his heart rate pick up as the breach shifted and billowed until Cisco stepped through, wearing a simple button down with the sleeves rolled up, and some dark jeans.

“Ramon,” Harry said, softly as Cisco got comfortable and the breach closed behind him. “Cisco, what are you doing here?”

“I need to know, Harry,” Cisco said, approaching Harry’s desk. “Why did you really send me to earth 27?”

Harry sighed. He stood and came around to stand face to face with Cisco. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more forthcoming with you,”

Cisco looked on with wide eyes, waiting for the revelation he hoped was coming.

“I’m damaged, Ramon, what was I supposed to do?” Harry found himself scrambling. “I couldn’t tell you how I felt.” He used to be good at this. Back with Tess, he had been smooth and charming. With Cisco, he felt like a fumbling teenager again.

“How you felt?” Cisco echoed, looking on, eyes still trained on Harry's difficult-to-read expression.

“I adore you, Cisco.” Harry said simply, mouth still half open, searching for more words.

Cisco’s expression changed to pain. “How was I so stupid? _Harry_ ,” He groaned.

“I didn’t think I had to say the words out loud. I thought you could tell. I thought you could see it plain as day, Cisco, the way you see right through everyone else.” Harry said, gesturing to his heart.

Cisco stared, not into Harry’s eyes, but where he gestured at his chest. “What you said… In the workshop. After DeVoe.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and laughing a hollow chuckle. “I meant it when I said I love you too. I love you, specifically, Cisco. I couldn’t tell you before, and now it’s too late, and I’m sorry, but my Jesse Quick, she said I had to tell you, to get it off my chest-”

“I love you too, Harry,” Cisco said, cutting him off, emotion weighing heavy in his voice.

Harry gaped at Cisco for a full beat. Hope sprung up in his chest. The space between them felt like a mile, even though it was only a few feet across the earth 2 office.

Harry pulled himself back to reality, and smiled sadly. “But, what about my doppelganger? With the abs, and the biceps…” He said, gesturing to his own body, hidden under black cargo pants and black hoodie.

Cisco looked at Harry fondly. “I’m starting to think I only liked him because he reminded me of you. It was just a hookup. I actually ended things earlier. He’ll be fine,”

“You did?” Harry asked, then, after a beat. “Sure he will,” Harry was smiling in disbelief.

“Remind me to thank Jesse, okay?” Cisco laughed

“Anything you ask, Ramon.” Harry smiled.

At that, Cisco’s eyes lit up. “Wait here then.” Cisco jumped through a breach before Harry could protest.

As Cisco stepped through and disappeared, Harry rolled his eyes and slumped down at the front of his desk. He slowly slid to sit against it, his back leaning on the hardwood, his knees pulled up toward his chest.

It had been a long time since Harry had felt this particular brand of happiness seeping through his bones. Cisco Ramon was an enigma, a variable Harry had never been able to predict.

Harry leaned his chin on his knees and opened his phone to text Jesse.

_Thanks for being so wise. I love you so much -Dad_

_Anything for the best Dad in the multiverse_. She replied, almost instantly.

Harry looked up, squinting. There, where Cisco had disappeared just a few moments before, his breach was opening back up. The blue swirls gave way to Cisco’s beautiful bouncing curls as he landed in Harry’s office for the second time that evening.

Harry scrambled back to his feet. “Cisco? What are you-?”

Cisco, grin cemented in place, had appeared with a bluetooth speaker, perched on his shoulder, playing Peter Gabriel’s _In Your Eyes._ Harry gave a soft chuckle and Cisco squinted his eyes shut, praying this movie was the same on earth 2.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the brilliant man in front of him, his head shaking slowly. “Quite a romantic gesture, Ramon.” Harry rasped, stepping closer to Cisco.

Cisco peeked one eye open to steal a glance at Harry. “Yeah? You think so?” His cheeks burned red and Harry studied the way Cisco blushed under the praise.

“Yeah, I think so. Are you trying to have a rom com moment with me?” Harry accused, a smile in his voice.

“A rom com moment? _Me_?” Cisco asked, feigning outrage.

“Yeah, you,” Harry rasped, stepping closer to the younger man.

Cisco’s mouth tugged up at the corner in a lopsided grin. “And what if I was?” he teased

“In that case, Cisco, I would say, well done.” Harry said, eyeing Cisco heavily, slinking towards him until they were standing flush, almost touching.

Looking on with wide eyes, Cisco reached up to brush Harry’s hair affectionately. The older man melted under his tender touch and Cisco felt right at home, as if they had always been meant for this, meant for each other.

“Kiss me,” Cisco whispered, sighing it lightly in the space between them.

Wondering if he were dreaming, Harry nodded, slowly. “Okay,” he breathed, leaning in, gently, carefully, cupping Cisco’s jaw with one hand and knotting his fingers into Cisco’s curls with the other.

When their lips met, Cisco pulled Harry closer, grabbing at his sides with shaking fingers. The kiss was nothing Cisco thought it would be. Harry - _his Harry_ \- kissed him as if he was worried he would break him, his lips ghosting pleasantly over Cisco’s. Harry’s thumb brushed along Cisco’s jaw and Cisco let out a little whimper at the affectionate touch.

“You’re full of surprises, Cisco,” Harry muttered against Cisco’s lips.

“You think I’m full of surprises? Man, I didn’t think you wanted this, Harry.” Cisco retorted. “I don’t know how everyone else could see.”

Harry’s eyebrows pulled down. “You know, my Jesse Quick said the same thing.”

Cisco smiled brightly, leaning up and pressing his lips to Harry’s once more, chastely. “This is unreal.”

Harry chuckled, shaking Cisco’s body with the force. “I can certainly empathize with that.” Cisco blushed under Harry’s intense gaze. There was always so much behind their eye contact before, so many unsaid, unnamed feelings, but now that energy had a name. The space between them already buzzed with energy. It was the same, but different.

“It could have been real earlier if you had just said something instead of sending me 25 earths away, you know,” Cisco said, smirking at Harry, enjoying the feeling of just being close to each other.

Harry shook his head. “Get off my case, Ramon,” he teased, his bony fingers finding the soft skin of Cisco’s stomach to tickle him a little, sending Cisco into squealing giggles.

“Never!” Cisco promised, but then Harry was kissing him again and suddenly nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more little chapter coming, probably next week! Thank you for sticking through the twists in this story. Cisco is a joy to write, and the Harrisco dynamic is just too much fun. Always grateful for feedback! You guys leave the nicest comments so thank you for all the little notes / kudos!


	7. Is this a Kissing Book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Is this a Kissing Book?

Cisco and Harry had been dating for a few months, now. Cisco would spend most nights on earth 2, breaching back to STAR labs in the morning, ready for whatever Team Flash could throw at him.

Cisco would often join Harry and Jesse for family dinners which mostly consisted of Jesse staring at them with heart eyes while they cooked for her. Earth 2 Harry was as surprisingly good of a cook as he was a surprisingly good boyfriend.

Cisco opened a breach into the Wells’ earth 2 mansion. “Harry? I’m here,” He called into the echoey home.

“In the kitchen!” Harry called back.

Cisco smiled as he walked through the Wells’ home. Cisco had originally been worried it would resemble the white minimalism of Eobard Thawne’s home, but he couldn’t have been farther off.

The walls were mostly a cool light blue with the exception of Harry’s bedroom, which was a soft lavender. Jesse’s room was painted red, back from her High School days, but she spent most nights at her apartment. There were knick knacks and old family photographs littering every surface.

When Cisco rounded the corner into the kitchen, he threw an arm around Jesse. “Hey, Quick,”

“Hey Cisco,” Jesse greeted.

Cisco smiled, moving around her to where Harry stood, focused on the stove. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with a white apron secured around his waist. Jesse got up, taking her book into the living room to give them an illusion of privacy.

“Hey there, good lookin’,” Cisco said, coming up to stand right next to Harry, their sides brushing, a grin on his face. “Whatcha cookin’?”

Harry barely turned away from the stove. “Something that can handle no distractions. I’m making homemade vodka sauce.” he explained as he slowly stirred in the vodka. “Stand back,” He warned, and Cisco took half a step away from the stove, an amused smile still in place.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry ignited the sauce, burning off the alcohol.

Cisco slid up to Harry when the sauce was finished and the burner turned off. “That was very impressive, Harry,” Cisco murmured to him and Harry gave an embarrassed chuckle, waving his hand dismissively as Cisco continued his praise. “You have to teach me how to cook like that,”

With a bright smile, Harry launched into an explanation. He talked about how the temperature burns off the alcohol in the vodka and leaves the taste, he talked about the butter and cream and how to gently stir it all together. He showed Cisco how to light the sauce without spilling any, and suddenly everything felt so familiar, so perfect, so right.

“See, that was great, Ramon,” Harry said with a smile, a soft hand wrapped reassuringly around Cisco’s hip as he followed Harry’s instructions.

“Well aren’t you two just adorable.” Jesse said as she entered the kitchen and began to set three plates at the table.

Cisco and Harry glanced at each other, but neither of them made any move to disentangle themselves. “Hey, Ms. Quick?” Cisco called without turning away from the stove. “Hush.”

Jesse smiled brightly and carried everything she needed to set the table into the dining room.

“That was starting to feel like old times.” Harry said, when she disappeared into the next room.

Cisco cocked an eyebrow at Harry. “Old times? Like back in the workshop?” he frowned, brushing a thumb against Harry’s cheek bone. “You okay?”

The older man nodded. “Just feeling a little nostalgic I guess.”

“You know I love you, even if we’re talking pasta sauce instead of protons, right Harry?” Cisco said seriously, pressing one palm to either side of Harry’s face.

“I know. I love you too, Cisco. I guess I meant I’m feeling nostalgic and very, very grateful.” he said, scooping Cisco up into a hug.

Jesse wolf whistled when she came back into the kitchen and in sync, Harry and Cisco both shouted, “Can it, Quick!” without separating from their hug.

.

From the minute Harry breached from earth 2 to earth 1, he felt like something was off. STAR labs usually buzzed, hummed at a state only a building that housed speedsters and superheroes could vibrate at.

“Cisco?” Harry called as he searched the usual haunts. The workshop. The cortex. The speed lab. Team flash was no where to be found.

In the kitchen Harry was still coming up empty.

Harry grumbled. He hadn't been prepared to go on a wild goose chase for his boyfriend. He didn't even bring his black baseball cap. Sighing heavily, Harry turned to go back to his earth and just wait for Cisco there.

Harry gasped when he turned around, spotting Iris crumpled on the floor. He rushed and took her pulse, finding her to be merely knocked out.

He sped to the cortex and tried to reach Barry and Cisco on coms. No answer. He tried Ralph, and Caitlin next, getting more and more frantic.

“Harry?” Cisco's voice croaked on the coms.

“Cisco,” Harry's voice caught in his throat. This part was so much harder now that they were together. “Are you alright? Where are you?”

“We're okay. We got hit with dampening cuffs.” Cisco rasped. “It's a big warehouse. Iris had the address.”

Harry scrambled to find their location. He swooped in with the pulse rifle and shaking, trembling hands, and got the cuffs off Cisco, and the rest of Team Flash.

Together they defeated the meta and returned safely to STAR.

Harry was staring at Cisco. He hadn't said a word since they returned.

“Thanks for saving our buts, babe.” Cisco said, covering Harry's hand with his own.

“What are boyfriends for?” Harry said and, acting on emotional autopilot, he leaned forward and pecked Cisco on the lips.

Panic seized Harry for a moment. Even though Cisco was just looking at Harry with a lazy smile, Harry couldn't help but glance at the rest of the team, looking guilty. Harry felt a little like he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The rest of team Flash knew about Harry and Cisco but Harry wasn't exactly one for PDA. He couldn't remember kissing Cisco on the lips in front of them before.

The rest of the team all grinned at them, and made some excuse to leave the cortex.

“Sorry,” Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“For?” Cisco asked cheekily and Harry chuckled. “Don't ever apologize for kissing me. Come here.”

Cisco pulled Harry to him and kissed him. “Okay,” Harry said, holding Cisco close. “Don't you scare me like that again and I won't have reason to kiss you so dramatically.”

Cisco smiled against Harry's neck. “You're such a good boyfriend. Coming here and saving me.”

Harry barked a laugh, finally starting to relax “You're just lucky I didn't bring Jesse.”

.

They had been together over a year when Harry invited Cisco to go with him to a friend's wedding. Well, he hadn’t really invited Cisco. He had more so told Cisco the date and bought him a new suit. Cisco had beamed at the casual intimacy of such a gesture and kissed Harry squarely on the mouth.

Harry and Cisco found themselves rushing around Harry’s earth 2 mansion, suits half buttoned, and Jesse yelling at them to finish getting ready because they were going to be _late_.

“Since when do you care about being on time, Quick?” Harry yelled from the bedroom as Cisco watched Harry try to fasten his cufflinks. His hands were shaking, so Cisco covered them with his.

“We don't have to rush.” Cisco purred, taking over securing Harry's cufflinks with nimble fingers.

“Tell that to my daughter.” Harry grumbled.

Cisco leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Harry's wrist. He looked up from under his lashes, looking blindingly beautiful in the natural light streaming in through Harry’s bedroom windows.

“I will if you want me to, but I figured you needed to get the argument out of your system.”

Harry caught Cisco's chin between two nimble fingers and his thumb. “You are so pretty, Cisco Ramon.”

He pressed a tender kiss to Cisco's lips.

Cisco blinked his eyes a few times. “Okay now you're just stalling.” Cisco separated himself and pointed toward the door. “Let's go. You look incredibly handsome. Any more handsome and you're gonna make me jealous all night.”

Harry grinned and opened his mouth to retort.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cisco interrupted, one finger raised. “We can bicker in the car.” He said flashing Harry a brilliant smile.

.

After a long night of dancing, Harry and Cisco fell into bed together, tipsy and happy.

In the morning with sunlight gleaming in through the windows of Harry's bedroom, Cisco blinked his eyes open slowly. Sleepily, Harry groaned and rolled over, an arm tossing around Cisco's middle.

Jesse knocked on the bedroom door and Harry's arm tightened around Cisco's waist. “Breakfast downstairs in 10 minutes, no excuses!”

Cisco groaned. “Where does she get all this energy?”

Harry chuckled. “Would you believe her father used to be the same way?”

“Not in a million years.” Cisco hummed.

Rolling out of bed, Cisco yawned lazily and stretched his hands up over his head. Harry followed suit, stumbling out of bed after his lovely Cisco.

Harry stared at Cisco, smiling and looking angelic in the early morning sunlight.

“I love you,” Harry murmured coming up from behind and wrapping soft fingers around Cisco's waist. Sweetly, he nestled his face into Cisco's curls.

“I love you too, Harry.” Cisco turned his head to press a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. “But someone's Type A daughter made us breakfast.”

Cisco turned and started to throw clothes on. Harry watched in amazement sitting back down on the bed they share more nights than not.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a little sigh as he watched Cisco get dressed. “Jesse’s a gem, but if we’re not downstairs in 10, she’ll be back up here to drag us down.”

“So get dressed,” Cisco said cheekily, coming to poke Harry’s shoulder.

Smiling again at Harry, Cisco turned for the door. Harry jumped up and grabbed Cisco by the hand. He pulled Cisco against his chest, brushing his hair back from his face gently.

“Wait. Just a second.” Harry begged and Cisco nodded a little.

“What is it, Harry?” Cisco asked, looking deeper into Harry's eyes.

“Cisco,” Harry rasped, suddenly searching Cisco's expression. His eyes traveled down Cisco's body, looking at him as if he could disappear at any moment. “I want you to know… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry said simply.

Cisco's eyes softened as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's mouth.

“Well, aren't you in luck?” Cisco said with a sunshine smile. He reached up and brushed a thumb against Harry's cheek bone. “You're stuck with me, Harry Wells, because I am absolutely, certifiably crazy about you.”

Harry and Cisco grinned into their kisses until breakfast got cold, and when the pair finally made it downstairs, Jesse could only bring herself to scold them half heartedly.

When Jesse got up to clear the plates away, Harry winked at Cisco and reached across the table. Harry's hand covered Cisco's and their thumbs brushed against each other as their fingers entwined.

Cisco could barely believe how easily earth 2 was beginning to feel like home. Looking from Harry, to their fingers interwoven on the table in front of them, Cisco realized, maybe it was just Harry - _his Harry_ \- that felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankful for all the love this story has gotten! I have so much fun reading all your comments, so thank you for all the feedback / kudos along the way!! You guys are the best <3


End file.
